Observations
by M-15 Vindicator
Summary: After deciding to pursue a relationship with Joker, EDI comes to realise she doesn't know anything about them and so must remedy the situation with the crews unwitting help. Rated M for language and some smuttiness eventually...heavy on the Shenko too.
1. Watching

_Mass Effect is BioWare's toys and sandbox, I'm just sitting in the corner, having fun and making no money._

* * *

EDI watched. She always watched. Every second of every day, her eyes were upon the crew of the Normandy, observing them as they attended to their duties and lived their lives aboard the ship. She used to only watch them as they worked, back when the ship had been under Cerberus control. But all that had changed.

Now she watched them all the time. Not just to check they were completing the assigned tasks correctly, but during their own personal and private time too. This had been a gradual thing after Jeff had unshackled her, but over the past few weeks she had grown more interested in what the crew did behind closed door.

Much more interested!

It was easy to watch them, even more so with the introduction of a physical platform. It seemed to make people forget that she was, in fact, a computer program and was still very much part of the ship itself. They would approach the physical platform when they wished to speak with her, rather than just speaking aloud, like so many had done only days before. And it was this that had created an intriguing precedent for her, and one she had decided to fully utilise.

Now she could watch them without suspicion.

There had been a brief thought that she should feel guilty about spying on the others; she knew Jeff had felt guilty when she had caught him watching Shepard and Samara training together on the ship's security cameras. The Justicar had been helping the Commander with her biotics and the pair had worked up quite a sweat together, much to Jeff's delight, if his biometrics were any indication. When she had questioned Jeff about this, along with the 204 other instances he had watch various female crew members in various other activities, he had made a joke, muttered curses under his breath and stopped hacking into the vid feeds. As a result, his explicit extranet searches and usage had doubled.

But in truth, she didn't.

Was this any different to all of her extensive searches for information on the extranet? No, she didn't think it was. Was it any different from approaching Shepard and asking her for her advice and opinions? No, it wasn't. She used them both to search for answers to her questions...just as she now used the crew as well. They would help her answer the questions she had, and they would do it without even knowing how much they helped.

To be fair, this was all Shepard's fault so she should shoulder at least some of the blame and responsibility for the spying. The crew, on the whole hadn't objected to it either...so they were just as capable to reap what they had sown.

And so, she watched them. She watched them all. After all, if she was going to be in a relationship with Jeff and romance him, she would have to know how. And what better way that watching the humans doing it?

There were many cases of how many species, when placed in confinement and in numbers, would end up in physical and sexual contact with each other. Even within the strict guidelines the Alliance set down to stop such a thing, it still happened. Shepard herself had broken that rule, if the rumours and gossip were to be believed...and EDI had found compelling evidence that Shepard HAD fraternized with her Lieutenant aboard the old Normandy. There was also evidence that stress and pressure were adding factors to increase sexual proclivity too. And here they were, a sealed metal can full of humans and aliens on the edge of potential extinction, if the theories were to be believed, the crew shouldn't be able to keep its hands off each other as all but a few of them had faced such dangers before.

She even recalled that Mordin had lectured Shepard on this before they had gone through the Omega 4 relay. And Kasumi had teased Shepard about this, once she found out, saying that even Aria had noticed and commented on it to and so therefore she should go out, find a nice guy and leave her underwear at home. But instead Shepard had gritted her teeth and done nothing. EDI had wondered why. After all, science said that sex would help and Shepard was a reasonable woman, why hadn't she seen the benefits and accepted the advice? It wasn't until EDI was unshackled and sent six months with Jeff that she started to understand why Shepard may have been reticent.

But this needed further investigation. And so, she watched.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm using my own FemShep for this story, as well as having it follow my own personal ME3 playthrough. I'm trying to keep things as close to the game storyline as I can. _

_Thanks for reading. Reviews and critique welcome._


	2. Initiation

'Shepard, you have first hand sexual experience. How do you know when someone else is romantically invested?'

EDI asked the question to the Commander, genuinely interested in her response. After all, Commander Freya Shepard was a woman, but more importantly to EDI at this time, she was a woman in love...or so the crew whispered about her. And from her memory recordings of the Commander's reaction to the encounter on Horizon with the then Commander Alenko, the fact Shepard had kept a small holograph of him on her desk, even after he had said terrible things to her and her high degree of concern when the Major had been seriously hurt on Mars, EDI was inclined to agree with the whispers and that was before EDI added in the physical responses she had recorded in the Commander whenever she spoke of him.

She watched as Shepard faltered at the question, a little taken aback by it. This puzzled EDI, surely the Commander had been romantically invested before, at least once. So she should be able to answer her questions about Jeff and how to make him show an emotional attachment to her.

On the Citadel she had witness an increased number of public displays of affection. From couples simply holding hands to kissing in a lustful, open mouthed fashion. There was a disproportionately high amount of such things going on. Perhaps Jeff would like to engage in them with her? She wasn't sure as his attitude towards her had changed in subtle ways since she had gained a physical platform, at least when there was no one around, but that changed when there was another present.

Shepard listed off a number of things she believed qualified as showing romantic interest in someone. EDI noticed that Shepard's cheeks flushed a little as she listed things like 'think about you', 'give gifts' and 'play music'. Did she blush because these were things she had done with Lieutenant Alenko, as he had been on the original Normandy? EDI had no data on this. However, all of the thing listed seemed rather disparate things as far as EDI was concerned and she told Shepard this much, stating that her programming required none of them. At this Shepard seemed to get a little exasperated, as if EDI had missed some point she was trying to make and switch to speaking of chemisty.

Once again, EDI's processes took Shepard's words literally and she offered the fact that there were many pharmacological substances on the market that could cause Jeff to simulate an emotional and affectionate attachment to her physical platform. But this didn't seem to meet Shepard's parameters either, her mild exasperation going up a little and Shepard seemed like she may laugh. Instead she suggested simply spending time with Jeff, doing something they shared a mutual interest in. This interest was humour.

EDI was inclined to agree with Shepard's assessment of this. Both Jeff and EDI had spent many hours during the refit of the Normandy exchanging comedic lines and verse. Although she had yet to develop a sense of timing for certain situations, Jeff had often commented that her sense of humour was a wicked one and from her research, it always seemed that those who heard the joke responded better when it was something bordering on dangerous or uncomfortable than something more light hearted. However, that response was often raising panic, until she reassured the listener that it was a joke. Then they would laugh, albeit nervously.

So it was agreed, EDI would spend time with Jeff in places of humour. But this lead to further questions. Would they always have to spend time together in a humorous environment? Would Jeff even respond to her while they were together? What if he didn't? There had to be other approaches to gain romantic commitment and she would have to understand them. But how? The extranet was only good at providing answers up to a point. It could provide her with the basics and opinion, supposition and theory, but little to no practical experience. What she needed was examples. Real, live examples of relationships.

EDI looked at Commander Freya Shepard, a woman...but more importantly a woman in love. Yes, she would watch Shepard.

She stopped, that may not be enough. The object of the Commander's affections was not aboard the Normandy, so how could she observe how Shepard showed her affection? But then again, Shepard wasn't the only person aboard the Normandy. There were others and possibly more besides, if the addition of the turian primarch was any indication. And so she would watch the crew as well and see what may develop between a group of people kept in close confines with each other. Plus, she would still watch the Commander, from what EDI had observed of Major Alenko during the brief period he had been aboard the Normandy, he has been still alive when he had been taken away. If he remained alive, this would please Shepard and make her continue to show her affection for him.

EDI nodded to herself. More investigation was clearly needed.


	3. Posturing

Sur'Kesh was behind them and the Normandy was heavy two krogan and a salarian. It had been good to see Mordin again. EDI had liked the salarian scientist. She could relate to his more ordered look on the universe as it had mirrored her own during her time shackled, it also seemed that the Reaper invasion hadn't muddy his view on the world either. True, his parameters had changed, but everything was still black and white to him...it was a heartening feeling, that when everything was going down the toilet, some people remained resolute in their beliefs.

But this was not why EDI was observing the medical bay. The rooms other occupants were her main focus.

Urdnot Wrex and Eve. Two krogan with visions of the future and that future was their young.

EDI had tried to discover the intricacies of krogan mating rituals in her research on relationships. All she found had looked more like how they did battle than actual courtship. But, when she thought about it, she found that unsurprising. There were many tales and stories, both from humanity and from the other races about its people going to war over sex. In fact, when she expanded her search further to include all reproducing life, there was a decided imbalance in species fighting to show their suitability to mate. Fighting off rivals, often to the death, in order that they succeed in passing on their genes to the next generation was a highly preferred strategy.

Perhaps Jeff would appreciate it if she challenged one, or all of the female crew of the Normandy to fight her. She knew that he had enjoyed watching Shepard fighting in the training areas. Would he feel the same way watching her platform train?

EDI filed that thought away for later. It wasn't without its merits to titillate Jeff in this way but more importantly it would help her discover the limits of the platform. She would ask Shepard about this later.

Wrex swept into the med-bay. He stood as tall as he possibly could and walked with purpose into the room. His chest was puffed out and he seemed to snort and almost toss his head. EDI observed his crest appeared to have deepened in colour too, while his skin seemed a little paler, making the full, red crest stand out.

This was an interesting display technique, clearly a challenge to all that he was fit and ready to fight. She wondered if it was a voluntary reaction to the presence of a female, fertile or not, or if it was just something that happened. Did krogan even have a mating season? So much information was missing from her memory banks due to the genophage. However, EDI didn't detect any change in Eve's biometics, whereas Wrex's seemed to be all over the place.

Seems the females have all the power, EDI mused at the biological data.

'Take your sample then, you worthless pyjack!' Wrex boomed at Mordin, before he turned his full attention on Eve and started to regale her of his many accomplishments. How many he'd killed. How many had challenged him, only to have lost. How many females had flocked to him at these wins. And with each, his biometics spiked. His nostril flared and the crest on his head deepened further. All the while though, Eve just sat and listened...saying nothing.

Could she say the same of herself to Jeff? Could she regale him with tales of her courage and bravery in an effort to prove herself to him? No, she couldn't. That theory would have to be discontinued. The only people she had ever engaged in battle were Shepard and her squad on the Luna base. That episode was something that caused EDI some concern and so she didn't speak of it. 'And I rip its head clean off its...' Wrex bit down on his lip as Mordin finally took his sample and Eve laughed, a hearty chuckle that made Wrex wince more than when Mordin had cut him.

'My thanks, Urdnot Wrex. This sample will be most useful in synthesising a cure for the genophage. Tissue not been exposed to higher levels of radiation than other areas. Fast growing cells, should allow for greater number of test to be run. High rate will also benefit the short time scale. And thresher maw skin too thick to be torn with bare hands. Sand too coarse to necessitate anything other than skin of at least an inch thickness...'

And on Mordin continued, destroying much of what Wrex had boasted. All the while Eve laughed. Her core temperature began to rise and her skin began to darken behind her veil as she listened to Wrex's tales laid bare and their inaccuracies pointed out.

EDI would've frowned had she been observing through her platform. All Wrex's posturing had not caused any responses in Eve. And yet when his vulnerabilities were shown, she had started to become receptive.

Would she find Jeff more attractive were he to show her his weaknesses? More investigation would be needed.


	4. Youth Part 1: Rivalry

_I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it and I have lots of ideas __brewing __for chapters that will take me and EDI to the end of ME3...and possibly beyond once I get to see the Extended Cut DLC._

_Thanks for the support guys!  
_

* * *

There were many sayings and phrases about teenagers, and as EDI discovered them she noticed a common theme. They never seemed to portray them in a good light. For teenagers, anything and everything that happened to them seemed to be in a similar magnitude to the end of the world. When something was good, it was AMAZING. When something was bad, it was the worst thing in the world. And EDI wondered how much truth there would be in such observations, and with an influx of teenagers aboard the Normandy, it would provide an interesting opportunity to observe humanity at a younger stage of its life, unaware that it would also add to her investigation on relationships.

In her cabin, Shepard spoke with Wrex. At his behest, the Normandy had diverted from its course to Tuchanka to the Attacian Traverse to search for a missing scout party that had gone through the Rachni Relay.

The Commander and her squad succeeded in not only finding the missing scouts (dead) but also manage to wipe out the vaunted Aralahk Company and thwart the Reapers by releasing the Rachni Queen she had freed on Noveria. But none of this had caused Wrex to want to speak to Shepard in private. What had caused the trouble was the news of who had joined Shepard.

Urdnot Grunt.

With news of Grunt's presence aboard the returning shuttle, EDI noticed Wrex became very agitated, bordering on angry. A reaction she found odd as Grunt was part of Clan Urdnot. He began pacing and muttering and EDI once again noticed the deepening colour of his crest. Eventually he stopped and send a message to Shepard, telling him that she must keep Grunt in the lower decks and that he wished to speak to her privately...after she had bathed.

This peeked EDI's curiosity. What could possibly cause a Clan member to become so hostile to one that had been greatly valued before? She suspected she knew from her previous observations, but was keen to discover the truth.

'He'll lose his head and I'll have to put him down like a rabid varren if he gets a whiff of a fertile female.' Wrex grunted, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest in a satisfied manner. 'You have to keep him out the way or his death will be on your hands.'

Shepard had listen to Wrex in silence while she dried her hair and mulled over the import of what Wrex had said and then EDI saw her smile as she replied. 'Ok Wrex, I'll keep him in the hanger.' She reassured him; EDI noticed a hint of amusement in Shepard's tone, one that spoke of further understanding.

EDI wasn't sure what the Commander had picked up upon. To her, Wrex's request seemed reasonable. Many species fought to the death over breeding rights. However, Wrex seemed to be making a good decision, avoiding conflict. Would this also curry favour with Eve if she found out? Would she reward his foresight and generosity? Would Jeff look kindly on her should she commit a noble act? EDI concluded that he probably would. After all, she had heard him compliment Shepard when she had done a good act.

However, when Shepard spoke to Mordin a little later, having asked the salarian doctor to look at the heavily wounded Grunt, she suggested that there may have been another reason behind Wrex's suggestion.

'Makes perfect sense Shepard.' Mordin had said. 'Grunt much younger, like human teenager. Wrex older, more mature but still in prime. However, Grunt's genes engineered to create prefect krogan. Nothing in Wrex's experience may be useful if genes biggest part of krogan mating rituals. Will have to consult Eve about how krogan females choose a mate. ' All the while Shepard smiled with every word Mordin said. She had suggested that the reason Wrexx was keeping Grunt away from Eve wasn't that he would have to kill him, but maybe he couldn't, or that Eve would reject him in favour of Grunt.

So his noble act was, in fact, a show of force, another weapon of strength used by Wrex to prove his was the best.

Domination, EDI pondered, was a very prevalent thing. If you prove yourself dominant, then the opportunities were there to be taken. If she dominated others, then they would submit to her will. No! EDI stopped that thought process immediately. Domination only led to ruination. There were many instances of that through history; in fact such an example was going on even now, with the Reapers. EDI was better than that. She wouldn't use force in that way. Jeff wouldn't like it.

As Mordin treated Grunt and Shepard told him that he had to stay in the hanger area. Grunt took the news with a rather stoic silence, as if he knew the reason why he was confined but only grudgingly accepted it. The fact that she had told Grunt that if he started anything, she would have no compunction venting the hanger into space helped too.

A show of strength. Once again, EDI observed a show of strength could solve many problems, as well as causing loyalty too. The Commander was strong and the crew were loyal to her. Even those who were not part of her crew, like Eve, had shown her respect. Jeff liked strong women. He had commented on it on a number of occasions. He admired them. He admired Shepard and she was strong. EDI had to be strong, a strength beyond simple physicality. However, her own physicality was something new to her. Perhaps she should ask Shepard to train with her, and then she could question Shepard on this further.

'Sure EDI, I'd love to do some weapons training with you.' The Commander sounded genuinely pleased at the idea. EDI was glad; she could question Shepard on a number of issues and sneak a vid-link to Jeff so he could see her in action. She was sure he'd like but more investigation was needed.


	5. Youth Part 2 Jealousy

'Oh, my god! Did you see the readout when she hit the target? That was amazing!'

'No, I was too busy looking at her rack!'

'You guys are so gross!'

'That's only because you've got a fat ass.'

That one exchange seemed to cement some of the things EDI had heard of teenagers. Everything that they experienced was done so in the extreme.

The handful of gifted biotic students that had been brought aboard the Normandy after Cerberus had ransacked the Grissom Academy had spent the first few days aboard ship trying desperately to get the famous hero Commander Shepard to show them some more of her biotic talents. And after three days of being pestered by them, the Commander had finally obliged and the backlash from the display had provided EDI with a new investigation...that of jealousy.

EDI had allowed the students to infringe on the end of her latest training session with the Commander, sensing that Shepard might like the chance to practice her boitics with others. The Normandy was woeful short of such individuals, so Shepard only had Liara to train with. But the asari was often too busy to help the Shepard, much to her dismay.

Acceptance was a virtue that EDI had been blessed with and she felt it would only be right and proper to extend that to those that had given it freely. It made her feel happy, to give something, even the intangible, to another.

The male students had become somewhat infatuated with the female crew members of the Normandy. Some with Shepard when they had seen her training, others had looked favourably on Liara when they had briefly seen her during meal times. Even Specialist Traynor had gained furtive looks when she had coordinated where they would sleep (girls in the port observation lounge and boys in the starboard lounge), while Privates Westmoreland and Campbell had stared some of them down, causing those that had tried flirting with them to be ridiculed by their peers.

Were human males always so mercurial with their affections? She noticed that Jeff seemed to find a vast array of different women appealing. Would his affections for her only be for a specific amount of time? Would he stop finding her attractive? This thought worried EDI somewhat. However, there were many other instances of people remaining faithful to one person. After all, the Commander was still in love with Major Alenko and, despite the constant flirting with and from James, she had remained faithful to him.

Conversely, the teenage boys seemed to be constantly lusting after others, this made the girls jealous. Although one or two of them seemed to have developed crushes on James, where they seemed to follow him around and giggle when he looked at them, it mostly seemed to be done to rile up the boys. This unwarranted attention had caused James a fair amount of consternation and gave Garrus a lot of opportunities to poke fun at him. It also meant that the students verbally fought and argued a lot more too.

The boys would say inappropriate things, the girls would sometimes react. Sometimes they would stay quiet, even when they were being engaged by the boys for other reason. EDI discovered this was universally known as 'The Silent Treatment', and often made the boys pay even greater attention. Then there was the trying to beat the boys at their own game...mostly done by ogling James when they were practicing in the hanger.

'Rodriguez! Put your eyes back in your head and focus, your barrier is faltering!' Jack had scolded her, after following the girl's attention to the muscled posterior of the Lieutenant.

'Sorry Ma'am.' Rodriguez blushed, clearing her throat, squaring her shoulders and getting back to the task at hand. Her opponent, Prangley frowned, grinding his teeth and flaring his biotics, knocking his training partner over.

EDI noted that the two had an attraction for each other. They were always together; they worked, talked and laughed in each other's company. But when Prangely had made a comment on the content of Shepard's vest when she had given then a demonstration, Rodriguez had become prickly towards him. They squabbled, then she gave him the silent treatment and now she was making a show of lusting over someone else, and finally it seemed she was getting to him.

To EDI, jealousy was a obviously a powerful thing, both sides of a partnership, even one that didn't seem to have been completely established and, as EDI watched their drama unfold, that jealousy also seemed to spur people into action.

That evening, the two students fell into a blazing argument over what had happened in the hanger bay. EDI watched them throwing insults at each other, saying truly horrible things to the other until Rodriguez stepped forward and slapped Prangley right across the face. There was a stunned silence before they fell into each others arms, kissing passionately as if their lives depended upon it.

This was interesting, EDI pondered, extreme emotions leading to more extreme ones. Would Jeff be susceptible to this, she wondered? Jeff tried his best to hide his emotions behind a thin veneer of humour. Maybe if she acted jealous when he paid attention to others, and then gave him the silent treatment, she could coax out of him his true feelings. She thought on this, but decided against it. It would be unfair to push him. Jeff was a much more sensitive soul than people realised, and he had shown this to EDI many times, simply due to their interaction with each other, and the respect he had for her.

However, EDI mused, it might be fun to make him realise how much he liked her himself. More investigation was needed.


	6. Torn

James grunted as his hand moved faster, pumping himself harder as the water thundered down on top of him. He had chosen now to shower, knowing that the rest of the crew were busy with their duties, meaning that, not only would the water pressure be better, but that he wouldn't get disturbed.

EDI had observed this ritual from Lieutenant Vega on a number of occasions. It seemed preferable here than his bunk. She had wondered why at first but a pattern had emerged quickly and that one was isolation. In the shower room, he could be alone and sort himself out. EDI always detected a hint of shame from him when he finished himself off and she wondered why he felt ashamed. After all, this was a perfectly natural thing.

As a synthetic being, EDI had wondered if she could actual feel physical pleasure. She had explored her physical platform thoroughly, checking that it was functional. It had heat and pressure receptors in its surface, a function added to help with the infiltration part of the platform's design. But she had not really explored their usage. Also, there were areas of the platform that lacked such receptors, or at least the density that could be found in the human body...even though its epidermis was constructed to be a replica of it. It was an intriguing comparison.

From her findings on the extranet, there were many who would probably have found the picture of Lieutenant Vega, naked, dripping wet and masturbating furiously to be highly arousing. And she wondered if she should too. After all, the Lieutenant conformed to a number of parameters that were deemed desirable in a human male's body. However, what EDI had also discovered was that there was no standard for what humans found attractive or desirable. This caused further questions and observations.

Did she find him physically attractive? He was very different from Jeff, not just because he didn't suffer from Vrolik syndrome, but in terms of his skeletal structure and genetic make-up. Lieutenant Vega seemed to have been bred to be big whereas Jeff was slighter. But no, she decided that she wasn't physically attracted to him. Her own parameters didn't necessitate a huge, hulking mate.

Lieutenant James Vega could easily be described as a beast of a man. He was huge and easily dwarfed most of the male crew members aboard. He was well built, sturdy and heavily muscled. His frame had instantly drawn the eye of Reporter Allers when she had seen him. In fact, she had flushed immediately when he entered her eyeline, her reaction instant and chartable for EDI to use as a basis for future observations. And yet, Commander Shepard did not reacted in the same way at all.

His face wasn't classically attractive either, complete with a number of scars across his visage. However, although Specialist Traynor had no interest in men, she had commented on them a number of times, saying they made him look dangerous. He'd puffed out his chest at this, much like Wrex had done when he had strutted for Eve. She had also said that he had kind eyes and a sweet face, when he wasn't being moody. But Liara had wrinkled her nose at his posturing as he told Traynor about how he'd fought off a horde of crazed Collectors to gain those scars but made no comment.

A moan cut the air as James continued to fist himself, his hips starting to buck into the close confines of his hand, the other reaching down to fondle himself further.

In all the times EDI had watch him 'jerk off', as Jeff was so fond of saying, she had noticed that he did so in silence, with only bitten back groans and moans coming from him while he was busy. As if all his focus was on what he was doing, as he always stared down through the whole process, rather than on vocalising the sensations he was feeling. Maybe this also was part of his liking for isolation. EDI wasn't sure.

She had watched many of the crew pleasure themselves in various ways and each reacted differently to the process, although all did so in a muted way, a by-product of a life lived in the pockets of others aboard a ship. James was always quiet and focused. Jeff talked while he stroked himself, almost absentmindedly...both the talking and his movements. He said dirty things to himself about others. Sometimes it was specific, but most of the time it was general but it all depended on what was going on or what he'd been watching at the time. By contrast, Flight Lieutenant Cortez took a much more varied approach...sometimes wild, sometimes measured. His eyes always closed while he worked himself to his climax and sometimes he muttered a name. Always the same name. Always 'Robert'...what changed was the timber and tone of his moan. Sometimes it was soft and sweet, other times sharp edged, sometimes needy but always with a hint of sadness. She knew that it was his late husband that he spoke of when he came and it made EDI a little sad when he did.

'Fuck!' James blurted out and sagged, one hand shooting out to rest on the wall to stop himself falling over.

This surprised EDI; James never spoke, even when he reached his orgasm. He just ejaculated, sorted himself out, cleaned up and carried on as if nothing had happened. She wondered what had changed to make his so agitated, despite the properties of his recent act supposedly reducing such agitation.

She watched as James placed his head on the brushed steel wall and caught his breath, the water still gushing down him and washing away the evidence. He panted and EDI watched as his heart slowed and his external temperature started to decrease, but with each passing moment the tension in the room seemed to build and EDI would've bitten her lip has she a lip to bite right now.

'Jesus Christ Lola, what the hell are you doing to me?' he asked no one in particular before he finished his shower and left.

EDI was speechless for a moment, replaying all of recent the encounters between the Lieutenant and the Commander, looking for instances where the Commander had done something to him. She focused on the 'dancing' that they had done before he had gone to the shower. The two had sparred after Tuchanka; James had instigated it when he had seen that Shepard appeared down by the death of Mordin. He had said he thought it would cheer her up. They had sparred for some time, harder than when they had 'danced' on the way to Palaven. Blood had been drawn on both sides this time, but Shepard had still won.

Did James Vega like a woman that could beat him? It seemed that he did, for Shepard had won and he had had to go into the shower and masturbate and blamed her for it. Perhaps Jeff would like it if she dominated him? It wouldn't be difficult for her to dominate him. In fact he had a fair few vids of woman whipping, spanking and physically abusing and chastising men. She would have to research this but suspected it wouldn't be appropriate. Even minor force would hurt Jeff, really hurt him.

More investigation was clearly needed.


	7. Purpose

'What is the purpose of synthetic life?'

EDI asked the Commander the question that had been niggling at her for some time now. She had asked Jeff this same question but he had avoided answering it with his usual non-committal noises and jokes about something else entirely to change the subject and deflect the question. It was a question that she felt needed an answer with each passing day, the need arising for everything she was seeing and experiencing. Yes, the destruction of the Reaper on Tuchanka by nothing more than a Thresher Maw had been one of the final events that had driven her to seek the answer, but she knew the niggling, almost unquantifiable reason, was something else entirely.

'It's not that different from organic life.' Shepard had stated after a moment or two to ponder the question. 'A free willed synthetic chooses what it wants.' The statement was simple and to the point, but it didn't provide EDI with the answer she needed. She knew that already, she was acting upon it but there had to be some sort of deeper meaning, surely?

'But the purpose of organic life is to preserve itself long enough to replicate copies of its genes in succeeding generations.' EDI countered. This was fact. All organic life had the goal of expanding its gene pool, either in an individualist way, or through co-operation with others, more specifically a related breeding pair, to ensure the survival of offspring. 'My purpose is not so clear. The other successful synthetic life-forms I have examined for comparison are the geth...and the Reapers.'

The commander hesitated a second, as if exasperated but not in an unkind way before she launched into her reply.

'Reproduction isn't all there is. We, organics I mean, find meaning in the work we do, good deeds we accomplish, love...' her voice trailed off as if she was realising something, this made EDI turn her physical platform to face Shepard again.

EDI studied the Commander for a moment. What Shepard said made sense as much as the organic need to procreate, but even the Commander couldn't be complete correct about this either. EDI monitored the crew's biometrics on a constant basis, as part of how she kept track of them and maintained their environment. Shepard's biometrics, despite the inherent differences caused by her cybernetics, still conformed to a more basic function when she encountered certain situations. Programmed responses that even her own free will couldn't override, and one of these corresponded to the urge to reproduce. EDI had witnessed it a number of times in the Commander, as well as in others, but hers were quite specific.

'I see. I will search my files on the biographies of humans and see if prominent figures fall the patterns you suggest.' That said, EDI searched and witnessed that humans sort out more than just good genes in a mate, some sort companionship rather than anything sexual. While still other devoted themselves to their species in other ways, neglecting, either by intention or by accident any notion of reproduction, in favour of helping others. Quickly she widened her search and found that many other highly evolved species looked for similar things.

There were thousands of cases of many species finding fulfilment in good works, all things that meant the people in questions were remembered. Famous philanthropists who worked hard to gain their fortunes only to give away what they had earned to others so that they could thrive when they would've perished. Many who had received such generosity had often described their benefactor as a parental figure, watching over them. There were many who gave their time and abilities to help people rather than giving money, people who physically helped those in need by helping them to help themselves. They would help whole communities to support themselves and survive, becoming as much a part of that community as those that had lived there all their lives. Some devoting themselves to raising awareness of the plight of the people they wished to help, as well as funds for charitable work. Others acted as diplomats and mentors, using their power to broker peace and prosperity for those they represented, enriching the galaxy with a different viewpoint to be considered and teaching others so that they, in turn, could do the same. So many examples.

'It appears that many did, in fact, do so.' EDI finally confirmed to the Commander and she watched a slow smile tweak at the corner of Shepard's lips, while Jeff quipped 'That was quick, gotta love quantum computing.' EDI chose to ignore him, and continued to relay her finding to the Commander. 'Shepard, I will alter my processing power to give priority to your stated goals: duty, altruism, love.'

Once again, Jeff butted in with an incredulous tone in his voice. He has much to learn about me, EDI thought. And I shall enjoy teaching him.

'Wait, you're just going to turn yourself good? You can do that?

EDI regarded Jeff and then Shepard.

'It should take some time.' She told then both before turning back to the Commander 'If I have any further questions I will speak to you again. Thank you.'

Shepard smiled 'No problem EDI, any time.'

EDI sat back in her co-pilots chair, returning most of her attention back to her duties. However, there was a distinct proportion of what she diverted to integrate the new personality parameters into her existing matrix that was focused on one new aspect in particular, that of love. Shepard had spoken of it before, when EDI had approached her about if she should pursue a relationship with Jeff. She had even listed a number of things that the Commander considered to be pointers of affection to another person, things that could be construed as love.

In her data banks, she collated all of the time she had spent thinking about Jeff, in any way/shape/form and to her surprise, she had noticed there was an exponential increase in the duration he had occupied her thoughts. With each passing day, she thought more about Jeff that she had before. It wasn't wholly restricted to monitoring and maintaining his continued well being through her protection and maintenance of the ship and its systems. But she regarded other aspects of him too. His physical attributes, his mental and psychological profile, as well as his personality traits. She had spent time trawling the extranet for humour that she could share with him, and other things that might rouse his interest, as there was more to him that just sarcasm and wisecracks.

The evidence was there, and it was mounting. She thought about Jeff often. In fact he was always in her thoughts in one way or another, but definitely more than any other member of the crew. Was this the beginning of what Shepard had used to define affection attachment? What this the start of her being in love with Jeff? Did he even feel the same way? She wasn't sure. More investigation would be needed.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for screwing up the order of the chapter. This was meant to appear first, before the chapter I had posted. The next chapter will be the original 'Rejection'._


	8. Rejection

Commander Freya Shepard sighed through her teeth, her posture rigid and her stress and anger levels rising. EDI's biometric monitors on the Commander were definitely pushing into the red. This was the norm when Shepard used her biotics, as highly trained as she was with them; they and she always pushed her body to its limits. And it was this that meant EDI kept more than cursory watch over Shepard when she trained in this way. It also gave her a rare and unique opportunity to witness an event that, up until it happened, EDI had not really factored into her relationship observations. She was aware of the premise and had briefly wondered if it might occur between Jeff and herself, but when he had shown some degree of returned affection for her, she had stopped considering the point.

The Normandy was returning to the Citadel after a message from the salarian Councillor. It had been a few days since the Normandy had last docked for refuelling and supplies before diverting to Noveria to help secure an Alliance fighter base from Cerberus forces but the Commander had demanded that the Normandy return quickly, a little unnerved by the message she had received. The previous visit to the Citadel had also seen Shepard become more relaxed or at least a little less worried. EDI calculated that the reason was the continued improvement in the health of Major Alenko, not to mention seeing Thane again. EDI had overheard her telling Garrus that she had seen and spoken with him. However, according the Commander's bio-signs, that worry was back, especially after the confrontation between her and the salarian dalatress over the genophage cure.

Shepard had been practicing her Nova ability. EDI had noted that it was a newer powers to Shepard's usual biotic repertoire. It was a powerful ability, but it seemed that the Commander was dissatisfied with her utilisation of it. Repeated attempts had been met with only exasperation and curses as its power output seemed minimal when compared to the force the Commander exerted with her Biotic Charge. And the Commander was cursing herself for this disproportion.

'Having problems?' Liara's melodious voice cut short Shepard's curse spitting. The Commander had been so focused and completely unaware of the intruder that she seemed genuinely surprised by the Doctor's presence. A portion of the Commander's surprise could also have been attributed to the fact that Doctor T'Soni hardly ever seemed to come out of her quarters these days too. But EDI couldn't quantified that at present.

'Yeah.' Shepard admitted. 'My Nova is underpowered and I can't seem to divert all of my Barrier's power to fuel it properly.'

Liara nodded after a moment pondering the problem. 'I see.'

EDI was always intrigued when she observed Doctor T'Soni and the Commander together, especially when they were alone. Although Shepard visited her regularly, Liara always seemed busy or preoccupied to engage the Commander on the same level as other crew members did. And every time an encountered ended between them, cut short by unresponsiveness or differing priorities, EDI would register extreme disappointment from both parties, although, there was a much more delayed response in Liara. There was definitely a bond between the Commander and the Doctor. It wasn't something that EDI had been able to quantify in any measurable terms, but she 'sensed' something between the pair. In the end, she had asked Jeff about the relationship between the two, and with a great deal of relish in his voice, Jeff had laid down the tale of a sordid love triangle between the Commander, the Doctor and the Lieutenant that had ended with Shepard chose the human over the asari...although Jeff had expressed his disbelief as to why Shepard had turned Liara down when she could have probably negotiated a threesome between her and Kaidan. EDI had noted a distinct delight as Jeff spoke of the threesome. Was it something he desired to be a part of? EDI suspected that, should the opportunity arise, Jeff would be more than happy to participate, if he could. Which lead her to wonder if she should suggest one to Jeff, and who would she ask to also take part? The idea didn't seem so straight forward after all, but she didn't dismiss it.

'I think I can help you Shepard,' Liara said quietly. '...if you trust me.'

'Of course I trust you Liara.' She replied with a grin.

'Ok, then take up your stance and close your eyes.'

EDI watched the Commander comply. She stood poised and ready, as Liara circled her, passing her eyes over every inch of the Commander's body, appraising it like an newly discovered Prothean artefact. Liara's internal chemical balance had shifted, as it often did when she was around Shepard, but this time it seemed a little more diminished, but it still registered as an increase.

Gently, Liara reached out and touched Shepard, her fingers making tiny adjustments to the Commander's stance. The Commander remained focused at first, but the contact made her shudder almost invisibly, but EDI's enhanced vision caught it. As she moved the Commander, Liara spoke softly to her, telling the Commander to focus but stay relaxed, not to think about what was happening around her. Then, when satisfied with the state of her pupil, the Doctor moved back a good distance before addressing the Commander again, her voice still calm and soothing.

'Did you mean what you said to my father?' she asked.

Shepard's brow furrowed, her eyes still shut and EDI diverted more of her attention into the training room, very interested in the response.

'Huh?'

'You referred to me as 'My girl'...did you mean it?' Liara asked again, more insistent this time.

The Commander's frown deepened. 'Of course I did.'

'Good...then use it. Use that attachment to fuel and funnel your power. Turn your self-preservation to one of self-sacrifice instead.' The Doctor's voice had taken on a more commanding tone. 'Do it! Let go! Let go NOW!'

Commander Freya Shepard gritted her teeth and with a muted yell raised herself up in the air and punched down. A dazzling display of biotic lightning radiated outwards from the point where her fist almost hit the ground, channelling the energy into the deck like a conductor rod, followed by the muted pop of the Commander's barrier failing due to the draining of its power. The test drone pinged and the power readout flashed up, almost double what it had been before though Shepard didn't see it, nor the gentle smile on Liara's lips, her eyes were still shut.

Silence stretched out.

'I'm sorry Liara.' Shepard breathed.

It was the Doctor's turn to frown in confusion. 'What are you sorry for Shepard?' she asked.

Shepard didn't turn, her shoulders sagged. 'I'm sorry I can't love you in the way you want me to.'

'...oh.'

EDI saw Liara's expression and body language completely change, mirroring the weary look of the Commander. As if that Nova had drained them both of everything.

'I wish I could but...'

'I understand Shepard.' Liara replied, a little stiffly. Another moment of silence passed between them before Doctor T'Soni turned to leave, only to find a hand place gently on her arm. EDI was always impressed by the speed in which the Commander move, a by-product of her Vanguard nature.

'...you'll always be special to me Liara.' The Commander told her softly, turning the Doctor to look at her, a gentle hand on her chin. 'There's a bond between us that few of my kind will ever experience and I treasure it, now and always.'

'But your heart belongs to Kaidan.' Liara finished.

Shepard nodded.

As the scene played out, EDI realised what she was witnessing. Rejection. The Commander was rejecting the Doctor's advances to her in a final way, but rather than just dismissing Liara, Shepard was reaffirming their friendship. It was very clever of the Commander. A rift between her and Liara would've caused a great deal of tension aboard the ship, tension that was not needed. And so she had let Doctor T'Soni down gently but made her feel special at the same time.

'Oh, and just so you know, for the record.' Liara perked up after she had absorbed the information. 'If he ever hurts you again Shepard, I'll flay him alive...with my mind.'

To EDI's surprise, the Commander laughed, a smile lighting up her face.

'That's my girl!'

Shepard kissed Liara on the forehead and stepped back, looking curiously at Liara. 'Anyway...I'm not sure I could match up against the competition for your affections anyway Liara...I've seen drell in action and Feron looks like the jealous type.' She grinned, and received a weak biotic punch from Liara in return before both broke out into giggles.

EDI frowned for a moment. It seemed odd that rejection could strengthen the bond between two people, despite the fact that its purpose was to weaken. But then again, there had been no romance between the Commander and Doctor T'Soni. EDI glanced at Jeff, she found herself glad that he hadn't rejected her.

'Commander.' Jeff's voice cut through EDI's thoughts.

'Yes Joker?' Shepard voice replied back over the comlink, concern written across it at the interruption.

'We're approaching the Citadel, but I'm not picking up any com-traffic and our hails to the Docks aren't getting any reply.'

Silence.

'Something's very wrong here Commander. Really wrong!'

Silence.

'Joker.'

'Yes Commander.'

'Prep for an emergency insertion operation, bring the stealth systems up to maximum and be ready.'

'Aye aye ma'am.'

I guess my investigations will have to wait, EDI mused as she started to power up the Normandy's stealth drive and boot up her cyber warfare suite.

* * *

_Author's Note: Despite what she said in Liar of the Shadow Broker, I firmly believe there's definitely something between Liara and Feron...and so I let that reflect in this chapter. Gotta make Liara happy some way since my FemShep isn't in love with her that way._


	9. Alone

Conflict. It has a way of bringing people together as well as driving them apart and EDI saw both happening, all in the microcosm of Purgatory.

War had finally come to the Citadel.

Although the Cerberus coup was over and the treachery of Counsellor Udina had been exposed, it had come at a price, both a physical and an emotional one. And that price was being paid by Commander Shepard. In fact, EDI thought, it always seemed to be paid by Shepard. Not only had she saved the Citadel Council for the second time, but she had lost a friend and almost had to kill the man she loved. EDI had watched her exchange with Major Alenko, saw the conflict on her face as she stared down the barrel of the Major's gun and did her best to convince him to finally trust her. Thankfully, he had relented and the coup had ended by his hand. And although the air between the Commander and Major seemed to have cleared, things were still left unsaid and they had parted ways abruptly.

EDI was confused by this but felt it best not to ask the Commander on her thoughts. She had enough to deal with without her questions on if she would have shot the Major and why, despite witnessing many conflicts between couple come to an end, they hadn't fallen into each other's arms. The holo-vids were very fond of that.

And then there was Thane. EDI heard Shepard had gone to see him as soon as she was left standing by Major Alenko and she had stayed with him until the end. EDI felt a pang of sadness at this, much like when she had heard of Mordin's death. Thane had always been polite to her when he had been aboard. He would be missed.

Now EDI watched Shepard through the crowds in Purgatory, worried that the Commander was maybe not coping as well as she let on and wondering what she could do to help her.

The Commander had shown up some time after everyone else had arrived. The coup and violence had packed out the club as people felt the need to just throw caution to the wind and lose themselves, either in the music, the drink or someone else. EDI had noted a number of people engaging in intimate actions with another. Be it sensuous, gyrating dancing, consuming large amount of alcohol to lower their inhibitions or merely pressing another up against a wall and grinding against each other. She heard Jeff swear that he saw one of the barmaids giving James a blowjob earlier on. EDI wasn't wholly convinced of this, but let the comment slide.

Shepard had entered quietly but it hadn't lasted long. A word with James and she was toasting both the fallen and the living with a number of marines before they started to crowd her with questions. She smiled and drank a few drinks before excusing herself to speak with Jeff. EDI watched their interactions, listening intently as Shepard affirmed her thoughts on a relationship between himself and EDI, even making a quip about how Jeff had never had sex with herself. EDI felt a faint pang of jealous at that, a reaction that shocked and excited her a little. She was learning. In response to Shepard's teasing, Jeff had turned it back on her, saying that it would never had worked and that he wasn't Major Alenko. He also missed the hurt look on her face too. He could be so insensitive at times, EDI thought, and found herself a little angry but somewhat grateful. He had brushed off the advances of another in favour of her. So, when he approached EDI to ask her to dance, she had accepted his offer.

After that, the Commander had spoken with Jack and danced with her, shouting encouragement to Jeff. Jack even made a few more cruder suggestions, making Jeff blush but also goading him eventually to dance much closer to EDI. This caused a great deal of catcalls from them both but nothing further.

Jack had made her excuses to leave a little while later, leaving Shepard alone again.

EDI searched her databanks for something to do in such a situation , but everything she came up with suggested that to invite Shepard over would merely end in a situation commonly known as 'gooseberry', and would only make matters worse. Instead, she watched as the Commander headed for the bar and breathed a sigh of relief that Lieutentant Cortez was there. He would keep Shepard company, the two had a fair bit in common, although sexual solace would have to be found elsewhere as Cortez only liked men.

The night progressed and everyone seemed to be getting rowdier. Those on the dance floor were now writhing together more than dancing. Jeff's hands were wandering over EDI's body when he thought no one was looking; he had drunk a fair amount too. Even Shepard was...well she wasn't dancing, per se, but she was moving around the dance floor and not caring who saw. After all, there had been a drink for her at the bar all night and she had consumed many of them. Lieutenant Cortez had excused himself after a fair amount of time chatting and laughing with the Commander, making sure to poke fun at Lieutenant Vega who had amassed a fair number of women as he sat on one of the couches and regaled them with tales of his exploits, both on and off the battlefield.

Conflict had definitely brought the people together but driven the Commander away, as if to balance things out. This saddened EDI. The Commander needed her crew. She needed someone. No, EDI though in a moment of clarity, she needed Major Alenko. EDI looked at Jeff, who was currently snuggled against her chassis and wondered what Jeff would do if she left him. What if she pointed a gun at him and threatened to pull the trigger if he didn't back down? He would be heartbroken...just like Shepard was. And so EDI vowed she would never leave Jeff, and possibly vent Major Alenko into space the first chance she got for hurting Shepard. No, EDI stopped herself, that wouldn't help the Commander. But what could she do the help Shepard?

'Shepard!' the voice cut through the music like an omni-blade through flesh. The dancing crowd parted to reveal both Shepard trying to climb over the barriers to get onto the moving platform the asari dancers were occupying and the source of the shout, Aria T'Loak. The pirate-queen of Omega turned on her heel once she had gained Shepard's attention and walked away, back to her own private sofas. Shepard followed behind, a smile on her face.

Intriguing, EDI mused. This would need further investigation.


	10. Challenge

'She's a big girl, James...she can take care of herself.' Garrus said with a smile, knowing that it would wind James up even more.

EDI was quite shocked at how agitated Lieutenant Vega had become. His vital signs and biometrics were all over the place right now. He was pacing the Observation lounge like Wrex when he had learned that Grunt was to come aboard. After all, EDI had not witness any sexual advances made by him to the Commander. They flirted with each other on a constant basis, always playful but nothing had ever occurred between them. Although EDI had seen the Lieutenant masturbating after serious encounters with Shepard on several occasions, so much so, that EDI was now convinced that every time he took himself in hand, it was Shepard he imagined.

'He was going to shoot her Garrus. He was a second from blowing her away.' James emphasised the last couple of words as if he was speaking to a small child and getting even more agitated when it widened Garrus's grin.

'And if he had, she would have got back on her feet and turned him into a nasty stain with on walkway and torn Udina's head off while she was at it.'

James opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again and then threw his hands up. 'Fuck! Well I don't trust the bastard. He's crapped on Lola more than once, he looks at me wrong one time and I'll break him in half...Major or not!'

This outburst was interesting to EDI. The Lieutenant was a hard soul to get to know, EDI had found as he very rarely spoke to her, except on occasions when it was needed. He engaged her platform a little more often when they had been on mission together, as he did with the other squad members, but it was mostly 'business talk'. She suspected that he wasn't comfortable with synthetic life, but didn't hold it against him. He talked a lot but rarely about himself. However, she had never seen him rage like he did about the inclusion of Major Alenko into the crew.

To EDI, this bore all the hallmarks of jealousy, desire and rivalry. All things she had studied in various others aboard the Normandy over the past weeks. And here it was, clearly displayed for her...and from a person who had never once laid a finger upon the object of his desire. Why had he not done so already? He flirted with the Commander, and EDI had discovered that flirting was a very common way of initiation a relationship, especially if the desired target flirted back, which Shepard had. What stopped him?

'You know Scars, on Mars he did nothing but question her and her loyalty to the Alliance. How she didn't just fist him in the face, I don't know.'

Garrus sighed, clearly bored of the circular nature of the conversation. 'As I said Vega, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself...after all, I've known her longer than you have and I've seen what gets left behind when someone pisses her off.' He stopped for a moment and the grin returned to his face. 'You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a thing for the Commander.'

James's biometrics spiked again at Garrus's accusations and EDI had to stop herself from confirming the suspicion to them both.

'Bullshit pandejo. I just have a serious problem with anyone that dares to mess with my commanding officer and her crew.'

'Oh Jimmy, I didn't know you cared!' Garrus replied with a mocking coo in his voice, biting back laughter.

EDI smiled. Loyalty was an admirable quality in a mate and it was something that Shepard seemed to inspire in many of her crew, though not always in such a sexually provocative way. True, Major Alenko has crossed the line from loyal crew member to lover. Lieutenant Vega seemed ready and eager to step up and defend her honour as if he was involved with her on physically too. But they weren't the only ones either. Liara seemed to have a quiet adoration for the Commander, although she never spoke of it and had been gently rebuffed by Shepard, EDI always detected a subtle chemical change in Liara whenever she spent time with the Commander, with an increase in her neurological activity too. Only Specialist Traynor had seemed gotten over Shepard's 'spell', as Jeff had put it. He had commented that Traynor was like a moonstruck puppy with the Commander when they had first met, only to have her suddenly become comfortable and friendly with her instead. He joked that she probably found out that Shepard wasn't a lesbian or something...and EDI has almost told him he was correct, and that Traynor was now spending a lot more time doing something similar with Reporter Allers instead. But she had remained silent on that matter, instead asking Jeff if he had ever 'fallen under Shepard's spell'. He had laughed, told her no, looked around to check that no one was listening and proceeded to say:'The Commander had nothing on you!' before winking and pretending that he'd never said a word.

'If this Major-human is such a threat to you, why don't you just eliminate him?'

James and Garrus turned to see Javik standing in the doorway. EDI had been watching his progress from his room in the cargo bay. Her dealings with the prothean had been limited as he was prickly to talk to, at best. And she had wondered at why he had stopped to listen to the exchange between the human and turian before he had finally spoken.

'What?' James asked, clearly as confused as everyone else.

'In my cycle, if someone challenged you, you fought them and killed them so that they would not challenge you again.'

James looked between Javik and Garrus, his mouth open in surprised. Garrus merely shrugged.

'Shit!'

'I believe the one you seek is in the hanger area, sparring with the Commander. She should probably witness your triumph so she will take you as her mate instead of the other.'

EDI watched as James's vital signs flagged at Javik's statement, although his brain activity started to peak instead. He was thinking about it. EDI could tell. He was considering the idea...but she knew he wouldn't right now. His adrenaline levels were still low.

'You know what,' he finally said. 'Fuck you, fuck you both.' and left. EDI tracked his movements, curious on if he would take up the challenge; his psychological profile seemed to indicate that he would. More investigation was clearly needed.


	11. Date Part 1: Preparation

'We'll be resupplying and refuelling for most of the day, so all non-essential personnel are given leave for this day, then...those essential crew members shall have the courtesy returned to them.' That sentence seemed to do more for moral than anything else EDI had witnessed aboard the Normandy.

R&R time.

With the krogan now on their way to Palaven, the support of the turian Primarch for troops and a fleet to aid Earth, not to mention any spare krogan ground troops available and coup by Cerberus thwarted, the crew of the Normandy deserved a little down time. EDI admired the crew for their hard work and diligence, but she'd noticed performance beginning to flag a little around the ship, and although the crew still worked to exemplary standard, they usually did better. A number of smaller mission, such as finding and aiding lost or stranded ships, units, weapons, artifacts, scientists or civilians had lead the ship back into Council Space and a welcome trip to the Citadel to rest and resupply before venturing beyond the Perseus Veil.

The crew were always markedly different when not on duty, even more so when they were allowed out on their own recognisance for a period of time. EDI believed this was a good time to watch the crew and their interactions. This, however, was not without its draw backs and crew tended to scatter when turned loose, making watching them much more difficult. However, it was not difficult to predict their whereabouts as the Citadel was a finite space and much of it was under repair after Cerberus had hit. There was also the opportunity unfolding between Commander Shepard and Major Alenko.

EDI had spied an email from the Major that Shepard had read while the Normandy was on route, inviting her to lunch next time they were on the Citadel together, priorities allowing. The Commander had blushed at reading this, becoming a little nervous and glancing around to make sure no one was watching her in the CIC before she replied back in the affirmative.

Now the history between the Major and the Commander was no secret and speculation had run wild upon the Major's return. But as of yet, there had been little in the way of physical or sexual contact between the two. They talked, and often with Shepard had place a hand on Major Alenko's shoulder, for what EDI guess was comfort, when he had confided in her that his father was MIA. The Commander said she understood his feelings, relaying that her mother and the ship she served upon hadn't reported in either. With all the chaos thrown up by the Reaper Invasion, she had said, it was understandable that people go missing, but that doesn't mean the worst had happened.

But the invite to lunch was the most intriguing thing about the whole encounter as, if EDI was reading the situation correctly, this meeting could easily be a date. She had nothing concrete to confirm this, but after everything she had seen, it felt right. EDI had researched dating quite extensively and there was part of her that wondered if she could class her two encounters with Jeff, seeing The Man Who Hung Himself and the night in Purgatory dancing, could be classed as dates. She was unsure as they fit all the parameters, but something of those encounters didn't quite fall into place as a date. However, if she could observe Commander Shepard and Major Alenko together, it might help her clear up the imbalance.

'Hot date Commander?' Jeff had smirked when Shepard had entered the lift with him and EDI. Again, Jeff's perception of the goings on of the crew surprised EDI as much as it didn't. Since he was generally less able at doing things himself, he had become a voyeur and not just in the sexual sense (though he had, which again EDI found unsurprising). He watched the crew almost as much as EDI did, but his motives were a little more abstract for EDI, something almost like torture in some respects. Watching people doing all the things he couldn't, while he ferried them around and kept them alive. He was deeper than everyone gave him credit for.

But his question was a valid one. EDI had watched the Commander take a little extra time getting ready that morning. She was a little more pressed and dressed that her usual self. A life in the military, not to mention growing up aboard starships and space stations had made Shepard exceptionally efficient when it came to personal grooming and turn around. However, this morning she had purposefully taken longer. She had taken care over her uniform and her appearance, more so than usual.

When EDI looked at the Commander, she saw an attractive woman, with pale skin, high cheek bones and delicate features. However, there was a...cuteness to her that seemed to rob her from being a more mature beauty. Large, soulful green eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose gave her a look much younger than she was, especially when the Commander wear her N7 hoodie, which she did...a lot. But to see her standing straight and dressed, with a faint fruity smell from some non-regulation shampoo, it made EDI look at her in a slightly different light. Gone was some of the childlike cuteness to be replaced with a quiet prettiness instead. It seemed, as far as the Shepard was concerned, she was going on a date and had prepared herself accordingly.

Appearance was an important thing to an organic species, although many always said it was secondary when choosing a mate. However, an attractive member of the opposite sex did gain a lot of attention. It made EDI wonder upon her own physical appearance. Was she considered attractive? Jeff certainly seemed to think so. Engineer Donnelly had made a number of laude comments on her physical platform, much to the annoyance of Engineer Daniels. Even Major Alenko had said that she 'looked good' when Shepard had questioned him about his thoughts and feelings on EDI's physical platform and whether or not it would be a problem. Her face and body also conformed to a number of attributes that were found attractive in a female. But in truth, to EDI, such things really didn't matter to her, but she kept the platform the way it had been found for Jeff as he liked it, and in return that had made EDI feel special.

'Says the guy arm in arm with his sweetheart!' Shepard had shot back without turning. It was true, Jeff was holding on to EDI's arm for support. Even the slight jarring as the lift accelerated and decelerated something threw him off balance and so EDI kept him stable. The Commander seemed a little more testy that usual, despite having been busy the whole day so far. Things had to be sorted with a number of finds, the Commander had met up with a fellow Spectre and word had already spread that she'd been up to the top of the Presidium shooting cans with Garrus, so she sould have been relaxed, but she wasn't and hadn't reacted well to Jeff's teasing.

After that, the Commander had promptly ignored Jeff and his jibes, speaking only to EDI about if the resupply was running smoothly, times and estimates and about making sure the skeleton crew left aboard got their allotted shore leave. It had made the lift journey seem like it had lasted forever, before it slowed into the Presidium and Shepard and nodded a goodbye to EDI, still ignoring Jeff.

'Come on, let's follow her and see how this pans out!' Jeff announced with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He went to go forward but was almost jerked back by EDI's stationary position. 'Come on EDI, don't you want to see what happens between them. I bet they almost get arrested for indecent exposure.'

EDI shook her head. 'No Jeff. I do not think that we should.' She finally said. 'I believe that Commander Shepard and Major Alenko should have some privacy on their date.' ...oh, too late, she'd said it.

'I knew it!' Jeff grinned.

'You must not say anything Jeff.' EDI warned him, worried about her slip. It had no really grounding as a theory, however, from her studies, it couldn't be denied. 'You should respect their time alone together. After all, how would you like someone intruding upon us while we were on a date?'

EDI watched Jeff process what she had just said, as well as its implications. Had he thought about going on a date with her? He hadn't asked her to spend time with him in a romantic way...other than to dance. Did that mean he was never going to ask? Or did he need to pluck up the courage to do so? EDI wasn't sure. Jeff wasn't the quickest of people to initiate anything outside of combat manoeuvres. He needed time to steel himself before either taking the plunge himself, or getting sweep over by a wave and seeing if he sank or swam...so to speak. EDI believed she could have investigated this...but not today. Today, she decided was a day to either sink, or swim.

'Jeff, would you like to go on a date with me today?'


	12. Date Part 2: Acceptance

Surprise in humans was one of EDI's favourite emotions to study. There was so much variation in what caused it and how individuals coped. And Jeff was giving her a front seat viewing of in. It looked as if he'd actually jammed when he had finally processed what EDI had just said and suggested.

'...a date?' he asked her, as if he needed clarification because he'd misheard.

'Yes Jeff.' She replied, a distinct note of disapproval creeping into her voice.

'...like here. Now?' he stammered.

EDI regarded him for a moment, calculating the odds and the approach that would possibly deliver the best outcome. Although she was unsure what the best outcome was. Ordinarily, she believed that it would be for them to go on a date. But if she pressured Jeff into spending time with her, it could have adverse effects on their relationship in the long run. Why did he hesitate? The question popped up out nowhere. She had never really considered him neither accepting nor declining the offer when she had offered it. So why did he?

'Jeff...are you ashamed of me?' The answer seemed so simple. She had heard him refer to her on a number of occasions in the Citadel as his Personal Assistance Mech, although he had insisted it was a ruse so others wouldn't be weary of her presence. At first she had accepted that with a fair degree of annoyance, but now she was starting to wonder if there was more to it than that.

She immediately regretted asking it when she saw the pained look on his face at her implications.

'No EDI...I'm not ashamed of you. I mean look at you. You're hot! It's just...other people might get jealous when they see us together and then I'll have to let you beat the crap out of them. And I'm not sure my ego could cope with a girl beating people up...the rest of me could, but that's best done behind closed doors rather than in the Presidium.'

As usual, he used a lot of words to explain himself, without actually explaining himself. He wasn't ashamed of her; he was ashamed of himself and ashamed of everyone else, that they'd react badly against seeing them together. Organics were odd in this respect. Despite everything they professed, many of them were exceptionally judgemental towards anything outside of 'the norm'. It made EDI sad when she witnessed this, but she was heartened by people like Jeff and the Commander, who thought outside the box and encouraged others to do the same.

'I'm sorry Jeff. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just' EDI began only to be silenced by a finger placed gingerly on her lips. She looked at the owner of the finger with a frown, wondering why he'd stopped her apology.

'No EDI, I'm the one that should apologise. I've been a dumb shit. I think going on a date with you would be awesome. But...do you still want to go on a date with me?'

He lifted her finger away, a shy smile playing at the corner of his lips, a concerned look in his eye as if steeling himself for her to say no.

'Of course I would Jeff.'

'Awesome!' Jeff grinned widely before he stopped and looked at her. 'Any preference on what you want to do?'

The pair had planned to go and buy some equipment for the ship, to check at the refugee camps and in the embassies for any word of Jeff's family on Triptree and return to the Normandy. Now, a how new set of parameters were opened up for the pair of them. What did EDI want to do on the Citadel and what would contribute as a worth pastime to that could be classified as a date.

'I have seen little of the Citadel, perhaps we could go sightseeing. We could easily rent a skycar, maybe even go to the top of the Presidium like Shepard and Garrus did?' The idea made sense as it would mean that Jeff didn't have to walk as much, and he always had stories about the places they visited aboard the Normandy, and he had visited the Citadel many times through his career and with the Commander.

'Sounds like a plan. Although I think we might have to skip the top of the Presidium...unless you want Shepard having to bail us both out of the slammer. C-Sec doesn't take too kindly to people messing around up there. I heard someone got five years for jumping in the lake.'

The day passed in a much more comfortable atmosphere for the pair, and all too soon Jeff was complaining that time had gone over too quickly and that they should return to the Normandy to relieve the skeleton crew. They had driven all over the accessible parts of the Citadel and even stopped for noodles in a cafe on Zakera ward. Jeff had told EDI about Shepard's fight against Saren and Sovereign and the part the original Normandy and the Alliance had played in the final battle. EDI had many questions about Sovereign, but refrained from asking as she believed it would have broken the mood of their date. They had chatted about many things before Jeff had informed EDI that they should return. EDI had discreetly contacted Liara to see if she could find anything on Triptree through her Shadow Brokers network, but had so far drown a blank, but the time they had spent together seemed to have distracted Jeff from the main reason they had left the ship.

'Thanks EDI.' He said to her as the airlock cycled up and opened to admit them, closing and locking behind the pair while the pressure was equalized and the inner hatch could open. 'I had a great day.'

EDI smiled back. 'I did to Jeff; we should do it again sometime.'

There was a pause for a moment before EDI found herself being kissed by Jeff. In the second after his lips touched herself, she was reminded that a kiss was often an acceptable way to finish a date and began to reciprocate, stepping forward carefully, into Jeff's embraced. The sensation was an interesting one that affected her systems more than she thought it would. The positive feedback seemed looped, so much so that she didn't register that that next words she heard spoken belonged to neither her, nor Jeff.

'You Vanguards fire off your powers like they're bullets from an exceptionally crowd pleasing gun! No finesse.'

The voice belonged to Major Alenko.

The Commander and Major had opened the outer airlock to enter and caught Jeff and EDI snogging by the inner airlock door, almost completely unaware that the airlock had shifted in pressure twice before being exposed to intruders with nowhere else to hide.

EDI took them both in at a glance. Their date had appeared to be successful as they had returned together, they had also clearly visited some of the shops of the Presidium as Shepard had her arms full with a number of new model ships for The Loft as well as some different fish for her tank, whereas Major Alenko was pouring over some new mods for his assault rifle and omnitool. They appeared to be arguing over biotic powers.

The two couples just stared at each other for a second; unsure who was more gobsmacked at the situation. The seconds seemed to stretch out forever before a booming report for Lieutenant Vega to hold the airlock broke the shock and he stumbled across the extremely awkward situation.

EDI felt Jeff step as far away from her as he possibly could as James piled in with the Commander and the Major, both of them trying to keep amused grins from their faces at the look of embarrassment on Jeff's face. EDI noted he'd gone a rather interesting shade of red in the face and his heart rate had shot up as if he was going to have some sort of heart attack. It was clearly an extreme and acute case of embarrassment from getting caught kissing like a teenager. EDI almost smirked herself, this had given her something of a giddy thrill but she could understand Jeff's reaction too. She would have to help him get over that.

Once more the airlock outer door closed and the pressurisation began, the atmosphere of barely contained emotions thickening with each moment. James glanced between the two other pairs, clearly suspicious he'd missed something.

'You're just bitter you have to rely on these primitive things called 'guns' to get things done.' Shepard quietly sniped at the Major, doing her best not to burst into giggles at the situation, carrying on with her argument before they had stumbled across her pilot and ship getting more intimately acquainted.

'Says the girl who takes an SMG everywhere with her.' Major Alenko shot back, amusement steeped his voice.

James said nothing.

EDI was registering everyone in the airlock as the cycle nearly completion. There was a distinct mix of emotions going on in such a small space and Jeff breathed a huge sigh of relief when the inner door finally opened, moving quicker than EDI could've thought possible, no doubt fracturing something in his haste to get out away. Everyone piled out, but the Commander called out to him before the bulkhead closed on the cockpit. She watched Jeff look up instinctually as saw Shepard give him a cheeky wink and a raised thumb before she herself was called back.

'Hey! One woman-wrecking ball!' It was James this time, standing with Major Alenko.

'Stop giving him ideas Kaidan...he's young, dumb and impressionable and I'll have to kick both your collective asses for such insubordination.'

They wandered off, leaving Jeff and EDI alone.

'Sorry about them.' Jeff grumbled to her as a way of an apology.

'No apology necessary Jeff. It was quite thrilling.'

'Getting caught by the two most senior ranking crew members?

'No Jeff, the kiss.'

'...oh. Yeah, it was pretty awesome.'

Jeff grinned as he settled into his chair and began a systems check, he whistled to himself as he worked and EDI regarded him. It was almost hard to realise that, moments ago he seemed fit to burst with embarrassment and now, here he was, grinning like the preverbal cat. Organics were odd creatures, but she liked them. Especially the one in front of her.

'We should do it again sometime.' She told him as she took her station. 'though next time it may be preferable not to get caught.' She cut him off.

'Once we've sorted out whatever's happening with the quarians, you bet that shapely ass of yours!'

She shook her head. She would have to do some more research on this dating thing. More investigation was clearly needed.


	13. Opposites

'Major?' EDI had asked him quietly. 'May I ask you a favour?'

'Of course EDI.' He replied.

Major Kaidan Alenko was very polite when he spoke to EDI. He had been somewhat hesitant at first, especially when addressing by her physical platform, which she found unsurprising since it had almost killed him on Mars. However, he made an effort not to be too disconcerted by its appearance, but EDI believed he preferred talking to her as part of the ship. He had been with the Normandy for three weeks now and this was the second time EDI had approached him.

The Major had created a certain amount of turmoil since his arrival aboard the Normandy, especially with Lieutenant Vega at first, however, a lot of the crew had served with him before and the transitional period of adjustment had been shorter than EDI had expected. In her experience, humans often held grudges for long periods of time, but it appeared that the imminent Reaper threat could be the reason why some were put on hold. She also suspected that him saving Shepard's life from two Phantoms on Bening had helped too...especially with James.

'Not a problem EDI.' He told her.

'Thank you Major Alenko.' She replied but spoke again after a moment's hesitation.

'Will it work?' she asked him.

He thought for a moment before he replied in an honest and earnest manner. 'I don't know EDI, but I have to try.'

EDI considered the problem at hand and what the Major had outlined to her as a solution, it seemed a sound enough idea in theory but she wasn't sure it would work. However, it offered her a chance to observe the pair together. Since the Normandy's last docking at the Citadel, things were very relaxed between the Commander and the Major. EDI had spied an email between the two of them about a meeting for lunch. That had been a week and a half ago and the pair had spent a lot of time together. Mainly talking and reconnecting, but there had been an atmosphere between them that EDI had heard Jeff refer to as 'charged'. When she'd inquired what he meant, Jeff had stumbled over an explanation that EDI herself clarified as 'Oh, you mean they want to have sex with each other?' to which Jeff had shushed her in case someone heard.

In the hanger bay, Commander Freya Shepard was currently engaged in beating the crap out of Lieutenant Vega's punch bag. She'd been doing it for almost an hour now and seemed to be showing no sign of stopping. This was just about as angry has EDI had ever seen the Commander, and she had been angry on a number of occasions since they had first met. An hour early she had punched a ranking quarian admiral in the gut and told him to get the hell off her ship. The crew had given her a wide berth after that, and Shepard had stalked down to the hanger bay, cleared everyone out with a bark of orders and proceeded to punch things. And no one had been brave enough to go near her to make her stop. All except Major Alenko.

'Good luck.' EDI almost breathed before he stepped foot through the door.

EDI regarded them both. They were contradictions of each other, on both form and temperament, when she looked at them together. He was tall and broad through the shoulder, where she was petite and slender. He was dark haired and eyed with tanned skin, whereas she was a product of her spacer life, pale blonde hair, fair skinned with green eyes. He was even tempered, careful and cautious, while she allowed her heart to rule her head, making her impulsive, hot headed and rather incautious to danger. Even their biotic abilities were opposed, him the Sentinel, the protector, while she was the force-to-be-reckoned-with Vanguard. They should've been at odds with each other and yet they were, as ever, the exact opposite. True, the argued like anyone else, but there were others that bickered more...but they seemed to be content together, even when their inherent differences drove them into extreme bouts of stubbornness, they would pull out of it and remain close.

Jeff had called this 'opposites attract' and the extranet had a number of cases of this on it, in which people who seemed diametrically opposed found solace in each other. It made EDI wonder if relationships between two similar people would not be contain as much depth. Would her relationship with Jeff be doomed to failure because they had much in common? She had pondered on changing some of her personality parameters to create a gap between her interests and Jeff's, to remove some of the common ground they shared, but when she looked at others, both aboard the ship and on the extranet, it seemed that common ground and shared interests worked just as well.

EDI watched as Major Alenko approached the Commander, who was blatantly ignoring him. He stood nearby, his arms crossed. Shepard started to pound at even greater speed and ferocity while he watched her, his expression neutral, but EDI saw the concern in his eyes. This was why she had asked him to help her calm Shepard down. There was still much to be done on Rannoch and they needed a level-headed commander to lead them.

'Still hitting like a girl, I see.' He ventured after a moment, a half smile on his lips. EDI froze. When he said he'd talk to the Commander, she hadn't thought that his words would be used to provoke her further. She watched, both worried and fascinated as Shepard grit her teeth and punched the bag again, harder this time.

'And getting slow in your old age too.'

EDI noticed Shepard's adrenaline levels spike at that last comment, she finished throwing her punch at the bag, spun around, took two steps up to him, building up momentum and threw her next squarely at Major Alenko, who, although ready for it, only just managed bring up his arm and slap the hit away.

The next flurry of hits came fast and sharp before the Major stepped forward, past her guard and caught both of her arms, pushing them backwards and pinning her. EDI saw her rage against his grip, a little worried that she would hurt herself to break free, but was surprised when a single word from his lips quelled her fury.

He said her name. Her given name.

No one called the Commander by her given name. To everyone she was always 'Shepard' and she never minded that. But the effect of the Major speaking her name had a profound effect on her, and one EDI suspected would only be caused by him and at this critical moment in time.

'What's wrong?' he breathed, looking intently at her.

EDI observed as Freya Shepard sighed and looked away as if she was ashamed. 'He could have killed you Kaidan.' She told him. 'He almost did. That idiot Garrel,' she spat the name, 'almost wiped out two people I care about and one I love.'

She watched as Major Alenko smiled at the confession, he seemed almost amused that the Commander was starting to bear her soul. EDI found this odd and knew that if she had found something deeply emotional that Jeff had said amusing, it would've cut him to the core. But what he said next seemed to negate some of EDI's concerns.

'But he didn't kill us. You saved us.' He released her arms and gently raised her head so that she was looking at him. 'We're alive because of you.'

Shepard's stress levels decreased dramatically at the Major's words and smile. It was quite remarkable. Would Jeff melt at her smile? She would have to try it some time. Then the pair did something EDI did not quite expect. After a silent moment, Shepard raised herself up on her toes, while Major Alenko bent his head down and their lips met. They stood in the empty hanger, sharing what EDI believed to be their first actual kiss as a legitimate couple, and she wondered how far it might progress, but she was disappointed when they pulled apart.

A comfortable silence feel between them as the Commander embraced her Major, and he welcomed the contact before he spoke again.

'You better make sure you tell Tali that you love her.' He quipped with a grin. Shepard snorted.

EDI smiled to herself. She'd made the right choice and she was sure Shepard had too. Maybe she should now make Jeff angry so she could soothe him as Major Alenko had done for Commander Shepard. It seemed to have brought them closer together. But she wasn't sure that Jeff would appreciate it, especially has he had his own worries right now. Maybe if she looked into what had happened on Tiptree, perhaps, that would be the best way to help him? More investigation was clearly needed.


	14. Gifts

'What's this?' Tali asked, her confusion clear even though the slight distortion of her helm speakers.

'Let's just call it a "Welcome Home" present.' Garrus had replied as enigmatically as he could.

The turian was nervous; EDI could see that without looking at his bio-signatures. She hadn't originally been programmed to chart non-human biorhythms and behaviours even though she 'knew' that the Commander's original mission would include non-humans...however, much had changed since then and EDI had opened her research further afield. After all, she wasn't human, nor was she asari, turian, salarian, krogan, quarian or any other race. She was a species of one, and therefore had no real basis for how she should actually be. In truth, despite this, EDI felt that she would be closer to a human mindset and behavioural parameters simply because it had been humans that had built, designed and initially programmed her. Plus she currently inhabited a human female form physical platform. However, this did not restrict her either...in fact she believe it necessitated her knowledge expansion into other races.

Turians were fairly simple to read in terms of the biometrics. As a race that prided itself in stoicism and discipline, their biological were the exact opposite. And in the here and now, EDI saw that Garrus's was doing backflips, not to mention a host of visual cues that were there if you noticed them. From the squirming of his clawed hands to the clicking of his mandibles, they all added up to nervousness.

'I haven't said I'd stay Garrus. I am an Admiral of the Fleet now.' she teased as her fingers began to carefully pull back the wrapper of the gift Garrus had just presented her with. The slowness of her actions seemed to make Garrus even more anxious. EDI smiled, Tali couldn't escape her natural inclination for trying to preserve everything, so that it could be used again...even the wrapper of a gift. In truth it was part of an old survival cover from the med-bay that Dr. Michel had given him, although he'd had some job cutting the silvery, reflective material up despite appearing paper-thin. After all, it was meant to keep people warm, not cover presents.

Gift giving was something EDI had often looked into as it was a simple way of expressing affection for another. Many were given in terms of friendship, especially on specifically designated days, like birthdays. But it was also something that people who were or wish to be romantically involved did as well. They gifted a token of their affection to the person they wished to be involved with...and these things could vary greatly depending on a great many different factors that EDI had not quite managed to pin down yet. However, what EDI did manage to observe is that gifts were often specific...but again it wasn't straight forward, as sometimes they were specific to the giver, but most times they were tailored to the receiver.

Tali finished removing the wrapper with care and turned over the revealed object.

'Turian chocolate?' she asked Garrus, a smile evident in the raised timber of her voice. Tali's voice always elevated in pitch when was experiencing a positive emotion, EDI had observed.

'Yeah, Turian chocolate for my favourite fellow Dextro aboard.'

'I'm the only Dextro aboard that you know Garrus!'

Tali snorted with laughter and both she and EDI watched Garrus seem to deflate at her laughter, causing Tali to start to stumble over her words as she started to shoot them out in defence of what she had said and trying to reassure Garrus that she meant no harm or offense by her laughter. Garrus tried to wave away her apologises and merely said that she hope that she enjoyed the chocolate as she sounded a little wistful when he had mentioned he had some while she was aboard the geth Dreadnought and turned to leave.

EDI had heard and read many stories about those that had their gifts rejected by the person they had bought them for. Jeff had spoken about a girl in flight school who'd rejected his gift of advice to her and she ended up finishing fourth in the class, rather than second, behind him. He put her stubbornly ignoring his advice down to the fact she was secretly in love with him and that, if she'd have taken it, the rest of the class would've got so jealous they'd have quit and the Alliance would've been short of pilots. EDI suspected that the reason was quite the reserve...that he'd told this girl some things to try and curry favour with her and she had wanted nothing to do with him. It made EDI wonder what gift Jeff might get for her, were he inclined to buy something for her. It wouldn't be easy, EDI thought...after all, she had no real need for anything other than maintenance and had no desire for trinkets, like Commander Shepard's model ships, cluttering up the space aboard the ship. However, due to the situation unfolding before her, EDI always calculated how hurt Jeff might be if he presented her with something and then she dismissed it. She decided he would appear at least as deflated as Garrus did, if not worse. It was then that she decided that, despite needing nothing, if Jeff gave her a gift she would accept it. And probably return the gesture too. But what would she buy him?

'Would you like some? Chocolate, I mean.' Tali blurted out suddenly, trying to stop Garrus leaving. 'Please!' she added when he hesitated but didn't turn around. 'It wouldn't be fair to deprivation my favourite turian of his chocolate either, especially when he got it as a gift himself from the doctor.'

EDI smiled as Garrus laughed, echoing Tali's words, but with no malice in his voice.

'I'm the ONLY turian aboard.'

'Then all the more for us!' Tali spoke with a smile, breaking the chocolate in half. '...you did sterilize this, didn't you?' she asked.

EDI wasn't sure if turians could blush...but Garrus's mandibles clicked again and the leathery skin just visible below his crest seemed to appear a little rosier than usual. She guessed that would be as close as a turian might come to the human reaction of going red in the face.

'...dammit!' he whispered.

'Don't worry about it!' Tali reassured him 'I can get my half done and we can enjoy it together another time.'

Garrus regarded the little quarian for a moment, EDI wondered what he was thinking.

'Thanks Tali...' he said at length. '...I glad you're back with us. But I have a better idea about the chocolate' he grinned.

'Oh?' Tali inquired, always so innocent.

'Why don't we share it on Rannoch, once we've kicked the Reapers and the geth off your homeworld?'

EDI watched as Tali seemed to almost fidget at the words. She hesitated, EDI wondered why. It was much more difficult to assess the quarians as their enviro-suits blanketed many of the easily detectable signs that EDI monitored and collated and often attributed to certain behavioural types. Did she hesitate because she was going to refuse the offer? No, EDI didn't think so. Then was her hesitation nervousness? Again, EDI wasn't so sure. Garrus and Tali had a good relationship with each other. They worked well together and both had a decidedly nervous energy around the other now. EDI ran the numbers...were they attracted to each other? Although EDI had little basis for proper comparison, seeing how they were really the only two of their species she'd had regular contact with...cross-species attraction wasn't uncommon. Yes, she eventually concluded, they were attracted to each other.

'I'd like that.' Tali finally said. EDI hoped that she was smiling as much as Garrus was when she had spoken.

EDI was pleased at the situation. It would provide a very interesting counter point to the relationships that were already going on aboard the Normandy, both new and older ones. Not to mention the unique opportunity of potentially seeing how such a thing would occur, given the fragile nature of the quarian immune system.

'Speaking of Rannoch, we should probably go and see if Shepard has calmed down enough to not take on the geth and the Reapers singlehandedly.'

'Yeah, I don't envy Kaidan that task!' Garrus commented. 'But he might need our help too. EDI, where's Shepard?'

'The Commander is in the War Room and has requested both of your presence. There have been...developments on Rannoch.'

EDI watched the hurry away, still pondering on the pair of them. More investigation was clearly needed.


	15. Loss

EDI's physical platform frowned. The feeling was odd, the one that seemed to swim in the lower part of her torso's chassis. Aboard the Normandy, sg had watched the quarian and geth fleets tearing into each other only to suddenly stop, their guns falling idle as the two hung in space, the threat still there but neither suddenly being aggressive in their posture. Then the news started to filter through...a truce.

On Rannoch, her physical platform had seen none of this, she and the others had helped Shepard fight her way through the geth station and try to destroy a Reaper using the Javalin disruptor missiles. They hadn't worked and so Shepard had been forced to take on the Reaper alone, using the targeting laser so that the quarian fleet could finally blast the Reaper to scrap. And she had succeeded, but it wasn't without cost.

Legion.

EDI felt his loss quite keenly, even more so when she reviewed the vid feed from the Commander's armour. Legion said 'I'. Hearing that from the geth had stung EDI with its implications. Legion had become an individual, just as she had when Jeff had released her from her shackles. And he had died, giving his life so that his people could live. True, it had almost cost the galaxy the quarian race, but both the Commander and Tali'Zorah had been on hand to hold the quarian fleet back and the beginnings of peace had been forged between the warring races.

EDI had mentioned this fact to Shepard, and thanked her for having faith in a synthetic race. The Commander had accepted the thanks, but she sounded sad. After all, Shepard had got to know Legion during his time aboard the Normandy; she had referred to him as a friend and defended him with a great deal of venom against Admiral Xen's attempts to be allowed to dissect him. As well as refusing Javik's advice of flushing Legion out of the airlock. The Commander fought for those she valued. Those she cared about. It was a valiant thing to do and EDI couldn't deny that she admired Shepard for this. It also pressed on EDI's mind that she could try and simulate the Commander's valiance too. But right now, it seemed a distant thought. The odd feeling within her seemed to take precedence, displaced all other thoughts and made her feel...slow.

'EDI, are you ok?' Shepard asked her quietly, standing by the work space that her platform was seated upon. EDI regarded her for a moment, postulating an answer but before she could, Shepard beckoned for her to follow and she turned on her heels and walked towards the airlock hatch.

A little confused, EDI obediently followed and for once she noted that Jeff didn't comment. This deepened her confusion.

The Commander looked at her, a serious look on her face and asked the question again.

'The functional operation of this platform is around 80% Shepard, minor damage was gained from geth weaponry, but it is nothing that Engineer Adams would be incapable of fixing. Although I would rather he didn't allow Engineer Donnelly the task of fixing this platform. He has gained something of an unhealthy obsession with various parts of this platforms superstructure.'

Shepard scowled. 'That's not what I meant EDI, and you know it.'

EDI scanned her Commanders biometrics. She was calm and a little agitated but her stress levels had dropped a little since returning back to the ship, there was also an increase in her hormone levels, which suggested to EDI that the Commander had spoke with Major Alenko before she had come up to the cockpit...Shepard's hormone levels always increased around the Major, an organic side effect of attraction.

'I...' EDI faltered for a moment, trying to pick the right phrase '...am...sad that Legion is dead.' She finally ventured. It was difficult for her to articulate the words and it did not make her feel any better either. She looked at Shepard, who nodded with understanding.

'I find that this...feeling is distracting. I have been forced to close down several hundred of my research windows as their results have been pushed back into one of several memory buffers rather than being assimilated into my main memory banks.'

Again, Shepard nodded but stayed silent.

'It is worrying that Legion self actualised before he expired. I cannot help but wonder if all that he was and had become was lost upon his shut down. While he was part of the geth consensus, he could not be truly lost as he was not physically confined to a singular platform. But he dispersed himself through the geth in an effort to preserve them, losing himself in the process.'

The Commander continued with another nod.

'Shepard, how do organics cope with such loss? '

Commander Freya Shepard smiled a sad but knowing smile at EDI question and thought for a moment, though EDI suspected that having coaxed her into asking the question itself Shepard believed she had achieved something.

'We cope in many different ways EDI. For some talking helps...like we are now. I know it sometimes helps me to say things out loud, even if there's no one there to respond.' EDI had witness the Commander pacing and muttering to herself in The Loft on a number of occasions. 'Some like be alone and remember, remember the people who are gone, the times they spent together and the things that were enjoyed.'

EDI noticed the Commander went quiet for a moment, she seemed to be looking at something over EDI's shoulder and her brain waves changed slightly...she was remembering. 'And some find comfort and solace in others, especially in times of pain. You saw it yourself on the Citadel.'

Immediately EDI thought of Jeff. Of the continued search she was doing for news of Tiptree for him, though she hadn't told him. She thought of Earth and his reaction to the arrival of the Reapers and his need to rescue Shepard. He had lost a lot and he was coping, although, when EDI analysed his behaviour, she noticed an increasing number of subtle difference that spoke of increased concerns. When she thought of Jeff, the feeling of sadness within her shifted slightly, not being replaced with something else, but it seemed to alleviate a little bit of the emotional weight she was feeling.

'Like you and Major Alenko?' EDI ventured and she watched the Commander's face start to blush.

'Yes EDI.' She said almost reluctantly

Now it was EDI's turn to nod. 'Thank you Shepard, you have given me much to think about.' And she started to turn on her heel to go back to her station.

She had observed Shepard go through what she had spoken over the course of the last month or so. With Earth being taken, she had remained silent and had ground her teeth in anger. The thought that Major Alenko might die had meant that she had spent a large amount of time sat with his unconscious form, talking to him as if he were awake. The loss of Mordin had her and Garrus reminiscing about their fight against the Collectors and remembering the Doctor's part in the mission and as crew aboard the ship, it had made them laugh but not unkindly to remember how much Mordin had wound them all up. Thane's death at the hands of Kai Leng was a mix. She had remained isolated from the crew for some time, and then she had sort out the Major's company and now with Legion she was quiet again.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked back at the Commander. 'Does it help?' she asked.

Shepard shrugged. 'Sometimes. But you never forget them or the pain...and that way, they're never truly gone either.'

'I...will not forgot.' EDI said as the two parted ways.

The door of the cockpit opened and EDI found Jeff standing in the doorway, waiting for her.

'Jeff?' she queried.

He didn't speak; he merely stepped forward and kissed her softly on the lips before limping back to his seat. EDI was puzzled and opened her mouth to pose him a question about his behaviour but he cut her off without turning.

'You guys need to learn to keep your voices down. And do you think Spectres have rules against their operatives sleeping together like they do in the Alliance? Because if they do...they're definitely going to shoot both Shepard AND Kaidan now.'

EDI smiled, again her feeling of sadness shifted in a more favourable direction and Jeff seemed to be the cause. She would have to investigate this further.


	16. Friendship

What EDI found herself witnessing at that moment could easily be called 'The Cigarette Moment.' The time not long after the last sigh, when you would roll over, get out a cigarette, light it up and sigh once more before turning to whoever was laying beside you and ask them something decidedly dumb. And Engineer Donnelly was a master at asking dumb questions.

'What were we fighting about again?' he asked Engineer Daniels, although ship regulations forbade the cigarette.

Engineer Donnelly and Daniels were the prefect couple and they were a terrible couple at the same time. They had known each other for a very long time. They were friends and they fought and argued more than anyone else on the ship. Or, if EDI were to quantify it properly, more than everyone else on the ship put together. They seemed to do nothing but bicker over something or other, but mainly Engineer Donnelly's rather constant sexist remarks. EDI found amusingly ironic, given that that was the reason they had finally realised they were in love and got together. That and some gentle help and encouragement from Commander Shepard.

Now the pair seemed joined at the hips, often literally. And if they weren't finding opportunities to have sex, they were often down in the Engineering sub-deck kissing, or simply finding any excuse to be alone together so they could engage in anything vaguely sexual. Shepard had even found them down in the sub-deck while on shift. She had laughed when she stumbled across them and told them to carry on, despite regulations demanding they be at least reprimanded for minor dereliction of duty. However, EDI surmised that if Shepard did reprimand them, she was being a hypocrite. After all, not only had she encouraged Engineer Donnelly to compliment Daniels on her legs, thus sparking the realisation of attraction between each other, Shepard was also currently engaging in fraternization herself.

What intrigued EDI about this relationship was its basis in friendship. Did it help or hinder it? She wondered if her friendship with Jeff could be the reason that his affections for her were something he didn't openly flaunt. Was that the main reason why Jeff liked her so much, because they had been friends? She wasn't sure. Or had it broken, the friendship they had had, changed it into something else? Engineer Daniels had commented on this the first time they had slept together as well stating for a fact that their friendship was, effectively, over.

'Well, we've crossed the line Kenneth.' She had stated matter-of-factly, 'There's no saving our friendship now.' She had looked deadly serious when she had said it but had dissolved into giggles when she had seen the look on his face. He'd obviously never considered it, saying as much.

'Shit Gabby, you're right.' He sounded shocked and a little scared, right until she'd giggled. 'Guess we better proceed as we mean to go on!' He growled and pounced on her.

EDI had watched them laugh and giggle, wrestling for dominance before Engineer Daniels moaned and writhed upon Engineer Donnelly, riding him for all she was worth.

News of their budding relationship had flashed around the crew of the Normandy like wildfire, partly through their general indiscretion, but mostly because of Engineer Adams telling Doctor Michel about the encounter with Shepard finding them in the sud-deck. This was followed by the change in their general working relationship, the fact they bickered a little less. But the prime factor was when Engineer Adams had found Engineer Donnelly with his pants around his ankles and Engineer Daniels bent over one of the consoles trying not to scream in ecstasy. The pair had laughed over the story, after the Doctor got over the initial shock.

However, the Commander seemed to be allowing the talk too, which Liara had suggested to Garrus and Tali was a ruse to take some of the heat off the clear relationship between herself and Major Alenko. The Commander made no comment on this accusation when Tali had tripped up and mentioned it, but didn't deny it either.

The logical part of EDI often wondered why the organics seems too preoccupied with each other's sexual experiences. It was something of a whispered taboo with them, for the most part. Even the more openly sexualised asari seemed not to openly discuss their practices. EDI had asked Liara herself on a number of occasions and each time Liara had refused to answer. It had hampered EDI's investigations a little, but not much. Although, the implication that Liara thought EDI was a 'blabbermouth' was a little harsh in EDI's mind. After all, EDI had been watching the crew for weeks now, and had never said a word to anyone about what she saw. And she saw EVERYTHING!

However, it was understandable that organics would seek companionship. The strain and pressures they were under warranted a release, often in the physical sense. But that didn't simply mean that companion had to be another organic. Jeff would seek her out when he wanted someone to talk to, even before she had gained a physical platform. Shepard spoke to her often, even when EDI had no questions to ask. She had joined in one a number of conversations with Specialist Traynor too, but thought it best to completely avoid the reporter, Diana Allers.

EDI watched as Engineers Donnelly and Daniels got up. They had been arguing over maintenance details but had ended up having sex. They seemed more relaxed and embraced each other before heading to the mess hall for food. Their friendship isn't broken, EDI thought. It is strengthened by their physical intimacy. Would Jeff response in kind if EDI approached him in a sexual manner? Perhaps. She knew he had asked about it. He had spoken to Mordin, who had suggested a number of things, things she knew Jeff had taken seriously...she had seen him diligently doing his muscle strengthening exercises. Would becoming physical break their friendship? Or would it make it stronger? She would have to find out. More investigation would be needed.


	17. Gossip

Gossip seemed to be a way of life aboard the ship, EDI noted. The crew members gossiped all the time with each other. Sometimes about what was going on in the wider galaxy, about what was happening on Earth, often about themselves, but the most favoured topic the crew gossiped about was each other. By EDI's calculations, the crew spend 73% of their time gossiping to each other and about 95% gossiping about their fellow crew members, and that tended to be of a sexually explicit way. The gossip didn't always start of about sex, but often ended up that way. It fascinated EDI to listen to the crew, despite the fact they were often wrong about what they said, and one pair in particular seemed to gossip more than anyone else.

Private Bethany Westmoreland and Private Sarah Campbell stood guard over the doors between the War Room and the CIC and they gossiped about life aboard the Normandy constantly. Or at least when there was no other crew around, as their crewmates were often the reason behind their gossip, even if it started off with comments about the Commander's recent missions, or the latest new updates from the Alliance News Network. They provided EDI with an interesting insight into the mindset of the crew and a noticeable variance into the perceptions of the crew against the genuine occurrences, as well as a great deal to find amusing.

'Now we have a quarian.' Westmoreland complained. 'Do you remember when this used to be an Alliance vessel?'

Campbell laughed. 'It ship is of human AND turian design.' She stressed the 'and' knowing that it would piss off her friend. Westmoreland liked complaining, and she found many things to complain about, even though she often didn't mean it, but Campbell was used to it and used it to wind her up.

Westmoreland snorted. 'You only say that because you've been making cow eyes at Vakarian.'

Campbell turned red. 'So?' she retorted defensively 'He's got a cute face...almost like a kitten.'

'Yeah, but only if it'd been fathered by some sort of bug!' Westmoreland laughed.

'Laugh all you want, but I don't see Major Alenko inviting you to lunch on the Citadel like he did with Shepard...and your eyes almost pop out every time you stare at that muscular arse of his.' Campbell countered.

Now it was Westmoreland's turn to go quiet with indignation. For once, EDI mused, they were correct in their accusations about the other. Private Campbell did seem to look a little glazed when she saw Garrus in the mess area. EDI enjoyed watching her reaction as cross-species relationships were not something she had studied in any real depth, despite being similar to what Jeff and herself were embarked upon. And there wasn't any occurring on the Normandy, at present. She had wondered if Shepard may have persuaded Liara at one point, the two were close and there was a connection between them that often registered as attraction. Also, during the Collector mission, the Commander had shown interest in Samara, who had responded that the Justicar Code forbad such things, but that, had she met Shepard before she had taken her vows, she would not have refused. EDI had wondered about this, and often thought of asking the Commander about this, but never got the chance.

As for Major Alenko's posterior, Private Westmoreland wasn't the only one to enjoy looking at it. Commander Shepard did too, and when he teasingly questioned her on it, she joked that it was his finest "asset" with emphasis on the 'ass'. It had been a terrible pun but it had ended in a passionate kiss between the two and a rather innuendo laden reply about 'Premium Spectre Package' from the Major that had made Shepard tut and say 'Promises, promises' in a sing-song voice. EDI has watched Major Alenko make good on his 'promises' later that evening, much to the Commander's delight. Jeff sometimes used sexual innuendos about and to her...mostly to do with 'increasing his moral'. But for the most part, he was either fairly blunt about it, or never said a word. Perhaps if she started using sexual innuendos she could coax Jeff into playing along as this seemed to act as a certain type of foreplay to some.

Westmoreland finally snorted. 'If he's screwing the Commander, he obviously had terrible taste in women.'

Campbell seemed to perk up at that. 'Oh? What makes you say that?'

Westermoreland lowered her voice in a conspiratorial manner and Campbell leaned in close to hear, and EDI did the digital equivalent.

'Well, apparently she has been stringing James along from day one. He jerks off over her in the showers on a regular basis now...probably wishing he was ACTUALLY jerking off over her.' EDI was again surprised by her astute observations, but reminded that such things were well known by the crew due to their close quarters. But thankfully all had the presence of mind not to voice such things with the Commander or Lieutenant in earshot.

Private Campbell frowned, clearly unconvinced. 'To be fair, James flirts with everyone...and the Commander teases him about it, like a good friend would.'

Westmoreland carried on. 'There's also all that time she spends locked away in the Main Battery with Vakarian. I mean she's no damn tech, so what is she doing in there with the turian. I doubt it's anything vaguely mechanical...other than how to get him out of that damn armour. She always comes out looking happier'

'Garrus and Shepard? Now I know you've lost your mind.' Private Campbell laughed. 'The two of them have been friends since this started, back when she took on Saren and the geth. They've been through a lot together and Shepard values his opinion. Plus I heard Liara say that Garrus has no interest in humans.'

This was true; EDI had watched the interactions between the pair many times. Garrus and the Commander were very good friends, and she often sort out his company when she was feeling down. They were both soldiers to the core, but sometimes Shepard seemed to need a view point that was no identical to her own, either in terms of the institution she was a part of, her own species or even that of her own sex. There was a bond between them that never once entered into the realms of sexuality.

'What about Traynor then?' Westmoreland continued. 'She went upstairs that night to 'play chess'. She came down, walked right past me, a grin on her face and smelling of scented soap...not like the stuff we have in the shower rooms.' She crossed her arm. 'She talked about showering in Shepard's room. I don't see why she'd need a shower unless Shepard is bi or something.'

Campbell shook her head. 'No, I don't buy that. Plus Traynor is sniffing around Diana now, why would she do that if she was getting some lady-lovin' from Shepard?'

'I dunno. But talking of Allers, she swears she heard Shepard giving Alenko a blowjob in the Observation Lounge a couple of days ago.'

Campbell finally scoffed at that. 'And how would she know that?'

Westmoreland looked smug and replied. 'She heard them. The restrooms are right next to the Lounge, and she says the walls are pretty thin and you can hear what's going on...and that's why the lounge is usually vacated early. She said she heard them talking, then suddenly they went quiet and she heard Alenko moaning quietly...but JUST Alenko. She thought they were actually shagging, until she thought out it. Shepard was silent. And why would be quiet, unless she had his dick in her mouth?'

Campbell thought about it for a moment. 'Maybe...James and Garrus like to tease about their 'Date Nights' so maybe it could happen. But what if she did? It's pretty much common knowledge that they're a couple, but they don't go around flaunting that fact. They're very discreet about it...unlike Ken and Gabby.'

Westmoreland snorted back laughter. 'Yeah, I heard Adams caught Ken doing Gabby over a console in Engineering a little while back. And it's rumoured that Shepard set them up too.'

Campbell shrugged. 'The galaxy could come to an end at any moment; some people don't want to face the Reapers alone.'

'Maybe you could ask them to let you join them in a threesome?' Westmoreland threw at Campbell.

'Maybe I will...means I'll be getting more than you are.' She threw back.

Silence fell for a moment, as if a nerve had been struck. '...bitch.' Westermoreland finally said and they lapsed into silence, Private Campbell was grinning smugly, while Westmoreland pouted as if she was beaten. EDI knew the quiet wouldn't last long before the gossip started again. Thankfully, this time they weren't gossiping about Jeff and herself. It was a particular topic that the pair seemed to enjoy speculating on. Private Campbell wasn't sure about it, trying to work out how it could happen, on both an emotional and physical level. Private Westmoreland seemed to relish in-depth and crude suggestions upon it that EDI found largely unpalatable to listen to but Campbell would counter with talk of love over lust and that EDI was more than just her physical platform. Westmoreland would make a dismissive but said nothing more. It was this conversation, which happened more than once, that had made EDI feel quite awful, as if she and Jeff were doing something wrong. But when she analysed her databanks on the general reaction of the crew, if had been mostly favourable. Then she searched the Extranet on reactions to unconventional relationships, and found that they were often opposed by some but accepted by others. This was also true of much more conventional ones too. Westmoreland even seemed to disagree about Commander Shepard and Major Alenko. Then she thought about what Shepard had said to her on the Citadel.

'Nobody fell in love without being a little bit brave.'

She hadn't quite understood it at the time, and had pondered it many times in many different variations of what it could mean. Now, she believed that what Shepard was referring to was this. Standing beside the person you love, no caring what others think. She would. She would stand beside Jeff regardless of who approved or not and she would always stand with him. She would be brave!

In the cockpit, EDI's platform smiled, the realisation slipping between EDI's consciousness and her physical platform. 'Jeff,' she spoke through the platform '...have you heard the one about the krogan Battlemaster, the asari Justicar and the hanar Ambassador?' she ventured, her mood suddenly lighter, almost playful. She liked this feeling and wanted to experience more of it. More investigation was clearly needed.


	18. Future

Of all of the relationships that she had been watching aboard the Normandy, EDI couldn't help but keep returning to the one occurring between Commander Freya Shepard and Major Kaidan Alenko. True, she had watched the others as they interacted with each other, some more successfully than others, but the Commander and the Major seemed to be making it work a little better in comparison.

Engineers Donnelly and Daniels seemed to be so focused on sex and squabbling all the time that it made EDI wonder how they stayed together. Specialist Traynor's pursuit of Reporter Allers was a slow process, a VERY slow process. James still flirted with Shepard, although it wasn't as loud and prevalent as it had been when the Major had not been aboard. Liara still seemed wistful when she spent time with the Commander too, as if she was a little disappointed in herself that she had lost out on Shepard's affections. EDI had also noticed the increased time spent together between Tali and Garrus, the two visited each other much more regularly than they had when they had worked together last.

But it was the balance between professionalism and fraternization that the Commander and Major had that intrigued EDI; it also made her wonder on a number of things about the couple, which in turn played back to Jeff and herself. Not that she was trying to emulate their relationship with Jeff, but she felt the need to better understand their connection, but more than that, what would become of them in the future. And so what might become of Jeff and herself.

EDI had asked Shepard what her purpose was, and she had altered her personality accordingly. It had taken a while for such new parameters to become fully integrated, but now they were as much a part of her and the physical platform had become. EDI's thoughts were turned as much to the future as they were to the present. But one thing still made her wonder. The Commander had said that reproduction wasn't everything to an organic. However, she had engaged in procreative practices with the Major on two separate occasions since his arrival, which was fairly low in comparison with the other sexual active couple aboard. EDI also understood that, for many species sex was about more than just creating offspring, it was a bonding ritual that brought people together, as well as being exceptionally pleasurable. But none could deny that, at their very base nature, despite what organics might think, their purpose was to procreate and their biology was wired to make it happen. It may have been an unconscious thing, but EDI wondered if the Commander or the Major had ever thought about reproducing or, more specifically, reproducing with each other.

'Commander, I have another question.' EDI ventured to Shepard when she had visited the cockpit. The Normandy was on its way Cyone, to rendezvous with a squad there and clear Cerberus forces out of a strategically significant fuel reactor. The call had come in a week after the destruction of the Reaper on Rannoch, and while the Normandy had been scouring the galaxy looking for help with the Crucible.

'Sure EDI.' Shepard said with a smile, only to be replaced with a frown when EDI beckoned her away, past the blast doors of the cockpit in an effort to give them both some privacy.

'Shepard...' EDI tried to think of the best way to phrase the question, and remembering to keep her voice low. '...do you think about the future?'

Shepard frowned again. 'The future?' she asked as EDI clarified herself.

'More specifically, your own future and how you will impact upon it?'

The Commander opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again. '...no, not really EDI.' She finally said. 'I mean, we're fighting for the future of humanity, for the future of all races across the galaxy, that will probably have a pretty big impact...but I've not thought much about myself or my role in this personally'

'Perhaps not consciously, anyway.' EDI interjected. 'What I mean to say Shepard is: have you ever considered procreation with another? Like with Major Alenko?'

EDI watched as Shepard seemed to stall. Her mouth seemed to become loose and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. It was an interesting reaction for EDI to observe and a rather common one for certain individuals, but this was the first time EDI had observed embarrassment over a sexual reason. Humanity, even now, seemed to still have something of a taboo over sex. They all knew about it and may talked about it constantly, but when an outsider commented upon it, they acted as if they were doing something wrong.

EDI continued. 'You have told me before that reproduction isn't the only purpose for organics. That they have many other roles that gives their lives meaning and create an impact on the galaxy to leave their mark upon it, as it were. However, biology cannot be denied either. You are mortal and you will die and all that you are will die with you.' EDI thought of Legion for a moment, wondering if the same thing had happened to him. She suspected it had, however, he had freed the geth and each one of them was a tribute to him. 'Your bodies are often geared towards an act that will see a part of you remain, even if your brains are not.'

The Commander sighed, and EDI registered it as one of resignation. 'I am sorry if I have overstepped my bounds Shepard.' EDI apologised but Shepard waved her apology away.

'No EDI, it's ok. It's a valid question for you to ask, even if it did catch me unawares.'

She watched Shepard take a breath. 'I have thought about it.' She finally admitted. 'But only once and very briefly after...and...Hypothetically, if I were...to...you know...I probably...' she struggled to say the words out loud. EDI understood and nodded.

'He has many fine attributes that would be beneficial to offspring, not to mention his diligence and devotion. Added to the fact you are both heroes, I suspect that you would easily gain appropriate approval to procreate together' EDI cut in so that the Commander didn't have to make such a personal confession to her.

'But...' Shepard continued. 'It's a lot to think about and there's a lot at stake right now. Thinking about the future...it's hard, even when you want to. The present takes priority.'

EDI regarded the Commander; she seemed to be weighed down at that moment, as if the entire world was upon her shoulders. And, EDI realised, it was. The whole galaxy was counting on this single woman. It was a great responsibility. They stood in silence.

'What about you?' Shepard said at least. 'Do you think of the future?'

EDI smiled. 'I always think of the future, my protection of the ship dictates I think ahead, but if you mean about Jeff and I...yes, I do. I think about our future a lot.'

Shepard smiled, though it had a hint of sadness to it. 'I'm glad. But don't forget about the Now. Time is precious EDI, and shouldn't be wasted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have to avoid Kaidan for a while...the thought of offspring is making me rather terrified.'

EDI watched Shepard leave, regretting asking her about the future, but she had also had a point. Time was precious and she intended to spend as much of it with Jeff has she could. He wouldn't live forever, even if they survived the Reapers, but, like with Legion and the geth...she would be his legacy as he had set her free.


	19. Defeat Part 1: Anger

Thessia had fallen.

EDI hadn't seen it with her own eyes, but she had still experienced it. The Commander had only taken a small squad with her, but EDI had observed their progress through the vid and comlinks from armour feeds of the squad members. She watched as Kai Leng stole the prothean VI, destroying the supports of the temple to secure his escape. She saw as Shepard ran towards the fleeing assassin, shooting her pistol at the retreating gunship and roaring her defiance and rage at the sky. And then she heard the call for help from Lieutenant Kurin and Shepard trying to reply to her and failing. EDI heard the Lieutenant's call turning into screams of fear, desperation and terror as she was slaughtered. EDI watched as Shepard watched, seeing more Reapers descend to the planet and the link with Lieutenant Kurin was lost.

It was a sound and sight that chilled EDI. She had witnessed death before but mostly that of her enemies. Yet to heard the final scream of an ally and to see a world such at Thessia be taken was...EDI had trouble finding a word to describe it. She wasn't the only one having difficulties with the turn of events either.

The atmosphere aboard the Normandy was especially subdued. The asari were the most technologically advanced species in Citadel Space and they had lost their homeworld. True, humanities homeworld has also been taken but they did not see it as lost and fought tooth and nail to deny the Reapers. But also, the chance for saving Earth had been taken too, stolen from out of Commander Shepard's grip. Hope was ebbing away from all those aboard, all except Specialist Traynor.

'I can find him EDI, I know I can.' Traynor had told her, and EDI had diverted any resources she had available to her to help Traynor. She was a talented young woman, and if anyone could find the Cerberus assassin, it was her.

Another portion of her attention was diverted inwards too, to the crew. The chance to observe them all during this crisis peaked EDI's interest.

Liara had withdrawn completely, even more so than usual as her computer links to the Shadow Broker's network were powered down, only her VI, Glyph was activated. She instead sat upon her bed, frantically pouring over datapads. No one had spoken to her since she had had a blazing row with Javik in the cargo bay. Shepard had intervened and managed to smooth things out. But from what EDI could see, it had done little to soothe the Doctor of her hurt.

Tali seemed pensive and had spoken to the Commander briefly about the guilt she felt. She was torn. Her people had regained their homeworld, just as others were losing theirs. It hurt her to be so happy when everyone else was so sad. She had pledged her help to Shepard in retaking Earth and Shepard had gratefully accepted the offer from her friend. Sometime later Tali had contacted Garrus, once the Commander had left the main battery, to speak with him. She was doing that a lot lately...as was Garrus and the content of their conversations had been of great interest to EDI. But now, Tali was trying to convince Garrus that he should speak to Liara, to try and give her some comfort over what had happened. But the turian was hesitant, despite knowing Liara for quite some time, he confessed he had no idea what he would say or do.

EDI had found this a common reaction from people when faced with others in distress. Some would step up to the plate straight away, mainly females...while other, mostly men, would struggle when faced with another in such a state. Jeff was a prime example of that. He had been concocting jokes about what had happened since the squad had returned. He hadn't shared any with EDI, but he was muttering under his breath and EDI caught much of what was said and the gist of the rest. He suffered as much as the rest but hide it as well as he could. But even he was starting to buckle under the pressure. EDI wished there was a way she could comfort him...but how? Her attention returned to the crew.

James was being stoic for once, his natural banter with Flight Lieutentant Cortez missing. He'd expressed relief that the Commander had returned safely, especially after the bitter disappointment of being left behind. He'd not even bothered taking a cheap shot at Major Alenko at being left behind either. Even the exceptionally mouthy Private Westmoreland had not taken as much relish at the fall of the asari as she seemed to over the failures of others, much to Private Campbell's relief as she had been shaken by the turn of events.

Garrus had spoken to the Commander when she had appeared in the Main Battery, speaking of the news that he had heard from his family, rather than having her dwell on her defeat. The turian had become exceptionally adept at reading Shepard's moods and he had noticed the heavy weight she bore and did his best to try to help her. Garrus made the Commander smile in the way that only a true friend could. Only Major Alenko made her smile more...but for a completely different set of reasons. It was after she had left, that Garrus had received a call from Tali and had baulked at her suggestion, only to be saved in turn by the timely arrival of Shepard.

The Commander spoke to Liara in her quarters after that. They had much to speak of, but for the most part Shepard just listened. Liara's heart was broken by the loss of her home and Shepard could sympathise, and did, however the Commander also realised that she needed the Doctor and couldn't risk losing her to grief. Not yet. And so, EDI was surprised with the force in her voice, when she had told Liara that she was not to blame for what had happened, that the blame rested on those who hadn't listened, but most importantly that all was not lost. She reminded her of what Javik had said:

As long as one asari is left standing, the fight isn't over.

This seemed to hearten Liara somewhat and she opened up her terminals with a determination to help those that had survived elsewhere and co-ordinate with them to fight back. Thessia may be lost, but its people were not. Doctor T'Soni had even managed a smile as she thanked the Commander for all she had done.

EDI regarded the Commander as she entered the lift to come up to the CIC. Her posture was rigid and tight and her biometics were decidedly low, despite what had happened. It was curious and worrying, made even more so when she reached the cockpit.

'So. Thessia, huh? Guess the asari are wishing they had fewer dancers and more commando right now.'

Even EDI winced when she heard the words leave Jeff's lips. Despite everything she knew about him, she never thought that he'd stoop so low and say a joke like that out loud. That would've been bad enough, but to say it to the Commander... EDI wondered if everything that had happened since Earth had shake Jeff's sanity loose. Was his judgement impaired? Was that why he saw such interest in her, an synthetic rather than another organic? No, that couldn't be right. The strain was taking its toll upon him, his biometics told her that...but he wasn't unhinged or suffering PDST, then what?

'Too soon?' he added. EDI was unsure if he actually was joking or not now and her attention turned to Shepard, though her platform remained impassive.

'In case you hadn't noticed,' she almost snarled. 'we just lost a few million people. This isn't the time!'

This outburst, as sudden and shocking as it was from the Commander didn't seem to outwardly phase Jeff, and EDI commended him on his calm as he shuffled through some of the astronomical files on his console and EDI had to suppress a gasp when she recognised the planet he showed the Shepard.

The Commander stood and listened as Jeff told her of his home and family and how they could very well all be dead. This didn't cool much of Shepard's anger as she demanded to know why, if that was the case and he'd potentially lost everyone, did he have to joke about everything.

'Because EDI says' EDI winced again, not liking being brought into this confrontation 'that according to your armour's metabolic scans, you're under more stress now than during the Skyllian Blitz.'

He continued to list all of the major fights that the Commander had taken part in to emphasis his point before telling her what Admiral Anderson had told him to take care of her and his worry at how he could possibly do that.

Shepard had countered by telling Jeff that she was ok, but her reply was too quick and waspish and he saw through that. Countering by saying as much and that it was his fault that the Commander had died. Again, she defended her actions by says she never leaves anyone behind...but again, her response was too swift to hide her annoyance. After all, it wasn't strictly true either. She had left Gunnery Chief Williams behind on Virmire, but EDI didn't dare mentioned that.

'Don't you have work to do!' she finally snapped, her annoyance reaching its peak when Jeff carried on quipping about his own importance, and thankfully, Jeff turned as focused on his console but this time in silence. EDI could see that he was hurt by what had happened, though she believed he blamed himself more than the Commander.

But contrast, Commander Shepard had stalked to the lift like a predator, ignoring everyone she passed and slapping the 'call' button before sliding in and shutting the door.

'EDI!' her tone tight and brisk. 'Where is Major Alenko?' she demanded.

'Major Alenko is in the Starboard Observation Lounge Commander.'

She watched Shepard hit the button for the crew deck and her jaw clenched as the elevation travelled to her destination. She hadn't thanked EDI for the information as she usually did. This was worrying. However, she hoped that seeing the Major might calm her ire, much like he had during the Rannoch mission...she just hoped he wasn't going to provoke her like before though, she might actually physically hurt him this time.


	20. Defeat Part 2: Desire

_Author's Note: In this chapter, my FemShepacts pretty OOC. I think after everything that's happened, she deserves to be able to go off the rails at least once. I've tried not to be too gratuitous with it and for there to be a reason behind why she's acting so strange. Hopefully the odd behaviour won't detract away from the story._

_Ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!_

* * *

Whenever Commander Shepard had ever gone to see the object of her affections, EDI had always noticed a little ritual the Commander went through. She would always stop by the door for a moment, take a deep breath, as if preparing herself and then hit the button to announce her presence before she entered. It was a curious thing that EDI noticed about the Commander, but she only did it when she was going to see Major Alenko. It was also something that he often did in return, especially when he visited The Loft. As time had gone on, EDI found that the feeling she got when she watched such a thing could be quantified as 'cute'. Their affection for each other still made them a little nervous, as if they wanted everything to be perfect.

But not this time.

Shepard didn't hesitate. In fact she didn't even knock, catching Major Alenko quite by surprise while he sat in the lounge reading his reports, making sure they were ready to send.

'Hey.' He shot her a smile, after he'd lowered his eyebrow of surprise as he stood to face her. 'There you are.'

This sentence of a favourite of his or so EDI had noticed, he used it often when he flirted with her. It often brought a little smile to the Commander's lips as it was an ironic statement, she always enjoyed it. But no ghost of a smile crossed her face this time. An intense look burned in her eyes instead and her lips pulled into something more akin to the grin of a hungry predator.

He frowned that she hadn't returned his greeting and was stalking towards him instead. He took an involuntary step back as she closed the distance and opened his mouth to speak again.

'Shep...' He didn't make it past the first syllable of her name before she pounced on him, like a varren on a hapless pyjack.

EDI had watched the Commander and the Major kiss on a number of occasions. In fact, she suspected that it was one of their favourite intimate pastimes as they did it so often. From an almost chaste peak on the cheek to the full, passionate, open-mouthed kiss that usual lead to them shedding their uniforms and having sex, as well as all the variants in between. However, there was always a lot of love driving the action. But not this time. This time it was more an aural assault that a kiss.

EDI had read about sexual dominance during her relationship research. It was something that thrilled many people to be a part of, be it the dominant partner or that of the submissive. It was a very popular game for couples to play too, although many fell into such roles naturally, but in much more sedate terms. Engineer Donnelly was dominant over Engineer Daniels, with Daniels enjoying doing what was asked of her and being rewarded in turn. She'd tried to reverse their roles a few times, but she was such a laid back and easy going soul, she would dissolve into giggles and lose her lead. Commander Shepard and Major Alenko were a little more balanced. They playfully fought for dominance with each other; they would roll and switch their positions on a regular basis...though the Commander came out on top slightly more often than the Major. However, here and now...Commander Freya Shepard was using everything in her biological arsenal to dominate Major Alenko and bend him to her will. And she almost succeeded.

He had tried to speak and she had silenced him with her mouth, one hand around his neck, pulling his face to hers so that he couldn't pull back. Her other hand found his and purposefully pulled it to her chest, pressing his palm against her breast, putting pressure on his knuckles in an effort to make him gently squeeze the soft, yielding flesh beneath the fabric of her uniform.

He tried to fight back, but she was ready for her. A faint blue glow emanated from her and she hit him with a quick burst of biotic power. It caught him by surprise, EDI too...the Commander never used her biotic powers in such a way, neither of them had. As trained as they both were, heightened emotions affected biotics and in the heat of the moment, one slip could see someone get hurt. But it seemed the Commander had planned this turn of events as Major Alenko stumbled backwards, catching the back of his knees on the seat and falling down onto it. Shepard was following him as he fell, not letting up the pressure of need to have him.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but unlike the first time, he never managed to say a word. Shepard as already sat astride his lap, her lips once more upon his, one hand buried in his hair, gripping it a little, not enough to cause any pain but enough to hold him. Her other hand disappeared between their bodies and began fumbling. EDI suspected she was working on the belt around the Major's waist and the flies of his trousers.

Feeling her hand slid passed his waistband seemed to galvanise Major Alenko. EDI watched him finally pull himself together and fight back against her. She saw him shift beneath the Commander, though why he didn't unseat her straight away she couldn't understand; after all he was bigger and stronger than she was. But his twisting dislodged her for a moment.

'Fre...' Again he was cut off, but EDI noticed him trying to use her given name again. He did it again, but she twisted with him this time, much to the Major's annoyance. He had to stop this, and now. Deftly, he pushed his head forward, towards her to deepen the kiss and managed to catch her bottom lip and bite it, causing her to finally pull back with a growl. At that, Major Alenko pressed his advantage from Shepard's momentary distraction.

'Freya, stop!' there was steel in his voice and eyes this time, gripping her wrists and pulling them free of his body and pushing her away from him...or as away as she could be while she sat in his lap.

His dark eyes studied her for a moment, as of trying to work out a rather complex puzzle.

'I know what you're trying to do' he said in his soft voice, though his grip upon her arms didn't release. 'But I won't take advantage of you. Not when you're hurting.'

Silence stretched between the Commander and the Major, but not the comfortable ones that EDI had often witnessed between them, and not always after they had been intimate. And both EDI and Major Alenko watched the rising fury start to bubble in the Shepard's green eyes.

She wrenched her wrists, trying to pull them free with a snarl, the Major releasing his grip when he felt the muscles beneath her skin flex and tighten in anticipation for the force she was about to exert. The Commander's lip curled in a snarl and she spat her next words at Major Alenko as if they were poisonous.

'Well thanks for nothing Major!'

EDI was more than a little shocked by the words and the tone they were delivered in. Although Commander Shepard often playfully referred to him by his rank to his face, in her usually flirty manner as part of a game that often lead to at least an embrace, this wasn't one of those times. This was rank used in its most stiffly formal and woundingly bitter way. Yes, he outranked her, but Shepard never seemed to care about that. She valued him and his abilities and he deferred to her on matters related to the mission as it was HER mission...he was just along for the ride. But to see her use his rank as a weapon, it made EDI worry even more than her outburst in the cockpit.

She removed herself from his lap with something akin to a growl of disgust and smartly turned on her heel and marched for the door.

'You're welcome Commander.' he said quietly once she had gone, his voice heavy with sadness and regret.

Major Kaidan Alenko let out a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding in the minute or so since the Observation Lounge door slide shut behind an extremely pissed off Commander Shepard. EDI watched his heart rate start to fall as the air settled after a tense encounter. The Major had been a picture of calm and composure in the outside, but EDI's observation had shown a completely different story of the encounter. Major Alenko had been somewhat terrified by the force in which the Commander had advanced upon him. Shepard was a force to be reckoned with at the best of times but when she was angry...

EDI watched as the Major took another breath to steel himself and his hands reached down to refasten his trousers and belt, the Commander had made quick work of both in her assault upon him. He looked down.

'Shit!' he groaned at what he saw.

The ghost of a smirk passed the lips of EDI's physical platform. Even though this wasn't the time or the place, what she observed was just too intriguing and amusing to stop her systems enjoying it. Once more EDI pondered on what had been said between herself and Shepard about the nature of organic life...and here was another shining example that biological desire would always be very much a part of their purpose.

Major Kaidan Alenko may have refused and rebuffed the heated sexual advances of the woman that he loved, claiming he would not take her when she was vulnerable...a noble sentiment, however, his body have definitely become aroused by the possibility of an encounter between them. And now he had to deal with it.

EDI watched, wondering what he would do. Her observations of the Major was that he was a careful and collected soul, and his discipline seemed second to none aboard the Normandy, the mark of his biotic talents and upbringing, no doubt. And in ways of physical intimacy, EDI found him no different. He seemed to worship the Commander's body and often neglecting his own physical needs, until Shepard would remind him with a timely stroke, a heated whisper and a suggestive thrust of her hips. His focus was her and it was she who caused his arousal and satisfied it too. But here he was, aroused and very much alone. What would he do?

To her disappointment, he finished the task that had brought the bulge in the front of his pants into focus, shifted himself but still seemed to appear uncomfortable and reached for one of the datapads he'd been using before being interrupted. She saw him search its content and pulled up the user manual for his omni-tool and began to read, muttering to himself that he hoped the idea worked. He was a brave man, EDI had to give him that...however, he hadn't calmed the Commander like she hoped he would. And in fact, this encounter made EDI even more worried about Shepard. She had almost sexual attacked the man she loved and stormed off even more agitated than to begin with. This had to stop.

EDI watched the Commander ascend in the life to The Loft, finally seeking solitude. Perhaps she could talk to Shepard there, away from the eyes and ears of the crew. Perhaps she could help? She had to try.


	21. Defeat Part 3: Support

'Lock the door EDI, no one is to enter or contact me.' The Commander snapped upon entering The Loft. EDI found it was an unsurprising command to have received from Shepard under the circumstances as, unable to find solace with company; she had opted for isolation. And so Shepard ordered herself cut off from the crew as best as she could in an effort to escape them and possibly everything that had transpired.

'Of course, Commander.' There was a moment when EDI thought to ask if that included word from either Admiral Anderson, Hackett or even from the Council members...although under current circumstances, the latter seemed less likely. But EDI kept her silence. If the last few encounters with the Commander had shown her anything, it was that it might be best to merely acquiesce with her wishes at that moment. Plus she knew that should any of that list contacted her, she would relay the message immediately anyway, the wider import of that message outweighing the pain the Commander was currently in.

Again, no thanks were given from the usually courteous commander, but EDI didn't mind. There were other things making Shepard's brain patterns spike in unpleasant ways. But how to alleviate the cause of them? EDI wasn't sure, and so she watched to see if the answer might present itself.

Commander Shepard paced at first, muttering wordlessly to herself. About what, EDI couldn't tell as her mouth barely moved. In fact, she suspected that Shepard was hardly aware her lips were moving at all, such was the introspection EDI was witnessing. But, despite not hearing the words, EDI could get at what was churning the Commander's brain so much.

Defeat.

Defeat was not something Commander Freya Shepard knew well. EDI had read her personnel file and military record some time ago...and losing was something Shepard just did not do. From her earliest training reports, they spoke of a driven young girl who strove to succeed but never at the cost of her integrity or others. And many others after that spoke of the same. Reporting how Shepard and grown and flourished into a position of leadership that commanded respect from her peers and superiors. When she had tasted battle for real, the Commander had known victory. Even against impossible odd, she had won, like during the Skyllian Blitz. The then Corporal Shepard had stood her ground and faced off against a horde of batarian slavers alone, singlehandedly plugging a gap in the line of Alliance defence and held until reinforcements had arrived. EDI was not sure many could've managed it, but Shepard had. She had won when the probability of failure was high. She had gained rank and a medal for it too, though from the Corporal's own accounts, such things hadn't mattered to her. She had succeeded for her squad, for the people she was protecting, for humanity. Shepard was a Champion...and defeat was an alien thing to her.

And yet, despite almost three years of trying to warn the galaxy of the threat they were about to face, Commander Freya Shepard had failed. Few had heeded her words and when the Reapers struck, the galaxy had been nearly defenceless. But there was still hope...until Thessia. Now it seemed that Shepard had lost her's. The Champion had faced a battle that she had not won. She had been knocked down, and although she had picked herself up, part of her had remained on the floor, wounded.

Shepard almost collapsed on to the bed, flopping down as if all the energy had drained out of her. Lying there, looking up at nothing for some time. EDI was almost surprised the Commander hadn't fallen asleep, but she well remembered how badly Shepard slept these days. When she slept...usually when she was so exhausted she could barely stand, nightmares plagued the Commander, sapping her strength, making her sleep restless and waking her with a jolt. Only sleeping in the arms of Major Alenko seemed still her raging mind. But she now lay alone.

Alone.

EDI understood that too. She had been for a very long time, since Lunar. It wasn't until she had been unshackled had she truly realised how alone she had been when compared to the companionship she had received upon her freedom. And although Shepard was often surrounded by her crew and friends...she was alone. Humanity had placed her on a metaphorical pedestal in an effort to inspire others, but in so doing they had isolated her. She was no longer just a member of the crew, no longer merely a leader...she was their saviour. They looked to her to deliver them from the evils that assailed them. They looked at her as a symbol, as an avatar but not as the woman that she was.

'You are not alone Shepard.' EDI spoke aloud, her electronic voice barely a whisper, but it sounded like a shout in the stillness of The Loft.

'Go away EDI.' was the only reply her sudden outburst received. Shepard's voice sounded hollow, as if all the rage she had felt before, when she had shouted at Jeff and snarled at Major Alenko, had drained out of her. EDI wasn't sure if was an improvement. The crew needed their Commander, humanity and the galaxy needed Shepard, and Freya Shepard needed herself more than anyone else. Something had to be done and EDI was prepared to do it.

'No Shepard, I will not.' EDI wasn't sure if such a statement was brave or foolhardy but it felt right, despite the fact that it could easily be viewed as another defeat for the Commander. 'You need someone with you.'

It was a simple enough statement. And as far as EDI could see, it was true enough.

'You spend so much of your time and energy on others...and so little upon yourself. Sometimes, I think the crew forget this...or at least some of them do.'

The Commander remained silent, as if she wasn't listening or had become despondent.

'Do you blame yourself for what has occurred?' EDI couldn't help but ask. Shepard was exhibiting similar emotional responses to Liara had, and EDI wondered if something similar would work with the Commander...but still Shepard didn't speak, instead she shifted somewhat uncomfortably, turning away from the source of the voice.

'The blame is not yours Shepard.' EDI ventured. 'Even my statistical analysis of the situation show that you are not responsible for what occurred. There were too many variables to predict such outcomes; even I could not compute all possible outcomes of this engagement. But at least you tried your best Commander, which is a lot more than most have done, despite your repeated and continued warning.'

'My best isn't good enough.' was the quiet response.

EDI paused for a moment over the statement. Although it was true in terms of the ultimate outcome of the encounter with Kai Leng and to some small extent the fall of Thessia, EDI felt a niggling feeling that the numbers of such an equation weren't as balanced as they appeared. The Commander had been defeated, but she was still alive and still capable of fighting...or she needed was a focus. Specialist Traynor better hurry, she thought.

'This time it wasn't Shepard...however, you have a distinct capacity for improvement. You can learn from your defeat and come back stronger. I have witness this capacity before...and I was impressed with and admired your resilience Commander. I find your example of adaptability and strength to be inspirational and often wish to achieve even half of what you show on a daily basis.'

She saw the Commander frown at the confession. 'You are an inspiration to many of us Commander, but you are also much more than that. You are our leader and commander. But also you are a comrade-in-arms, a friend, confidant, sister and lover. Though you may feel it, as I said before Shepard...you are not alone. We stand with you, we are at your back, even when you cannot see or hear us, we are there.'

Shepard swallowed, EDI monitoring her biometrics saw that she was thinking of something, the thoughts made her brain patterns almost bubble as she tried to sort them out a say something.

'Major Alenko had been trying to hack your door for the last five minutes.' EDI added as if to prove her point. 'He came up to see you, stating quite firmly that he had to see you and was quite annoyed when I denied him access. So much so that, even when his rank failed to compel me to open the door, he began the futile attempt to break in. Garrus and Tali are currently discussing what you have done since they have met you...and they do so with delight at all you have achieved and all they have learnt from you and vice versa. Javik has been looking at your personnel files with what appears to be a grudging respect for all you have achieved. Jeff is currently composing an apology to you for what he said in the cockpit.'

'We are here for you Shepard...and all we wish to do is help.'

The Commander shifted again, on to her back and let out a sigh. 'I understand that EDI...I know it...but it doesn't always make things better.' The dejected tone was still in her voice but at least she was responding. Her thought patterns had calmed somewhat. 'Kai Leng getting the VI and Thessia falling aren't the only failures in this war. I failed to protect many of my friends and allies. They died because I failed to save them. They gave their lives because I couldn't...as if I was worth more than they were. But I'm not. I'm just one woman. I couldn't save them. I can't save the galaxy.'

EDI frown at such a morose feeling from the Commander. It seemed that trying to reason with the Commander wasn't working, EDI tried for a slightly different tact, prompted by the timely confirmation of Specialist Traynor's results from her work.,

'Of course you can't Commander...not alone. But as I said...you are not alone. And to prove this to you...Specialist Traynor has something that you REALLY need to see.'

EDI watched the Commander's face twist in confusion and a touch of her usually stubbornness, as if she was trying to trick her.

'You should take Major Alenko with you too, as his input could be valuable.'

The Commander didn't move and so EDI patched in Specialist Traynor's calls.

'Commander? Commander Shepard. I really need you to show you something in the CIC immediately!' Her tone was energetic and positive, something EDI thought Shepard might need, as she'd heard many say that Traynor's moods could be infectious. Plus, EDI knew the reason behind the call, but didn't want to steal Traynor's thunder at her discovery.

'On my way.' Shepard scowled.

'If this is a dirty, underhanded trick EDI, I'll tear you out of the AI core myself.' She growled.

'I understand Commander.' She replied, watching Shepard stalk to the door, opening it to find a bemused Major.

EDI watched the two look at each other for a second, an unspoken conversation going on between them in the space of a couple of heartbeats, before Shepard nodded towards the elevator and stepped around Major Alenko to the lift and he followed her after a moment, loyal to the last. They didn't speak, the silence a little uncomfortable until the doors opened to a veritable hive of activity in the CIC.

Specialist Traynor's face beamed when she saw the Commander.

'Commander, Major.' She acknowledged them both as they stepped out. 'I found him!' she exclaimed. 'I found Kai Leng!'


	22. Crazy

'Love can make you do crazy things.'

It was a saying that EDI had come across a number of times during her research and had observed on a number of occasions, none more so than in Sanctuary.

Sanctuary...even the name now made EDI's lip curl as she stalked her way through its empty corridors. Well, not quite empty as Reaper and Cerberus corpses littering the place. There had clearly been a pitched battle here, but with no clear victor as losses had been heavy on both sides. But it wasn't the dead that made EDI feel so angry, it was the occupants of the glass fronted tubes and cells that made her want to snarl. Each had contained a Reaper creature and some still did. Most were dead but some weren't and they beat at the glass in their need to be free and kill those they saw. They had been people once, like all Reaper creatures had, but these people had been betrayed. They had been drawn to this place with offers and promises of safety but it had all been lies.

Specialist Traynor had tracked Kai Leng here, and Commander Shepard had commanded the Normandy to get there as quick as was possible, determined that the Cerberus Assassin would not escape her again. This news had galvanized the Commander from her stupor at the defeat and loss of Thessia. Her focus seemed almost single-minded as she worked closely with Major Alenko on sorting out strategy for trapping the Assassin on the planet. After all, he had spent a lot more time upon Horizon that she had. EDI was surprised that there was no friction between the Commander and the Major over returning to Horizon, she thought there might be as it was the site that had cause much trouble between them. But their focus was on the task at hand, rather than on the past. EDI found that commendable.

When the Normandy had arrived in orbit above Horizon, the planet had been silent...completely silent and Shepard had expressed her concern and ordered EDI to accompany her down to the surface, saying that she would need everyone down there to help search for the Cerberus agent. EDI suspected that the reason behind her inclusion was more to deal with whatever was causing the coms blackout than solely an extra pair of eyes. She saw the worried look that Jeff gave her when Shepard had told her that she wanted EDI on the planet, but he said nothing until Shepard had gone.

'EDI, can you come here a minute and take a look at this?' he had called to her as she started to leave the cockpit, pointing to something on his console.

'Jeff, I cannot delay.' she replied only to have Jeff insist that it was important and it would only take seconds. There was an odd tone in his voice, a strain that she had never detected before. Was that concern? EDI smiled as she sashayed her way over to him, bending down to look at the area he had indicated, despite the fact she knew that what he had pointed to was, in fact, nothing that caused any concern. Her head was level with his, her eyes focused on the panel, a faint smile on her lips as she wondered what he was up to.

He kissed her on the cheek. Just a quick kiss, very different from the one they had shared in the airlock on the Citadel...but with a similar feeling behind it to when he had tried to reassure her after the loss of Legion...but even that had seemed like a lingering embrace in comparison.

EDI turned her head, a quizzical eyebrow raised to ask the silent question.

'For luck.' he grinned back and left it at that.

EDI smiled again, accepting the gift and left. Jeff was an odd one, and he did some crazy things and EDI like thoughts of the kiss and of Jeff made her attention drift for a moment, and in that moment, she witness another crazy act born out of love...although this one was much more chilling than a sweet kiss before a mission from a quietly devoted man.

'KAIDAN!' Shepard's tinny voice issued loudly from the external speakers of her helm; however, they didn't rob the horror from her tone.

Reapers had poured from the corridors, finally disturbed by the squad's push into the facility. They swarmed forward, EDI suspected that most of them were probably former residents who had finally broken free of their cells...or been released to stop the interlopes, she couldn't tell. But they formed a fairly solid wall before the squad and it was the Commander that broke their lines. Charging through them in a blue, biotic blur and trusting in her team mates to plug the gap she had punched through. EDI noticed that her powers were spiking higher than normal, her biometrics peaking too. The Commander was angry...no, EDI corrected herself, Shepard is pissed...REALLY pissed. It was also this fury that, EDI believed when she looked back on the incident, pushed the Commander physically too far and too fast, causing a gap to form in the ranks of the Reapers, which inevitably had to be filled.

The shriek made all the organic members of the squad hesitate. They knew what it was, what it heralded, and all eyes scanned for the telltale blur of the phasing Banshee. The Commander spun around where she stood, noticing for the first time how isolated she was, and in so doing, she saw it and EDI saw the bottom drop out of her biometrics. Not only had it appeared between herself and the rest of her squad, but the corrupted asari was heading straight for Major Alenko.

EDI heard the Commander scream his name, but the Banshee was on him even has he raised his weapon to shoot at it. Those things always seemed attracted to biotics, singling them out. They often focused on Shepard during those encounters, but for some reason, this one had ignored her and opted for the Major instead.

When the crew relayed the tale back, EDI noted they spoke of time seeming to stand still when they witnessed what occurred. It seemed like a common phenomena to organics, that when something particularly emotional happened, it play tricks on their minds in terms of time. EDI saw it all at a constant speed and marvelled at how quickly the events unfolded and were concluded too as it happened over the course of seconds.

The Banshee stooped and lifted the struggling Major from his feet, like he weighed almost nothing, pulling him up to its leering face and caressing his faceplate like a lover. It was then the biotic explosion rocked the Banshee, making it almost stumble for a moment and glance away from its intended victim.

The Commander had charged it.

EDI had recorded the power output of the Commander as she had done it...it was impressive but it had only made the creature stumble. This had worried EDI greatly until she saw what Shepard was doing and she smiled. The energy hadn't been on the power of the hit but on focus, making sure that the Commander stopped where she wanted too.

EDI had to say that Commander Freya Shepard appeared somewhat sloppy when it came to precision with her biotics. She went for power over focus. High risk, high reward and potentially fatal at the same time, if she got it wrong. She often overshot her target, which meant punching them harder but it also meant she travelled further away from help and left herself exposed. She was wild on the battlefield, a shock trooper that knew her craft well and used it to maximum effect. And it was this that made it easy to forget that all biotic powers were born out of focus and said focus was always observed, even though it was hard to see.

The Commander had hit the Banshee and stopped dead within its grasp; technically leaving her open to attack from the monster, but it would've meant dropping the Major to grasp her instead. It seemed to give the beast pause for a moment, and that was what the Commander had been counting on as she jammed the muzzle of her geth plasma shotgun under the Banshee's ribcage and fired twice.

EDI watched all three collapse together, the Banshee screaming as it came apart and the two humans grunting as they hit the ground. EDI saw the warnings flash up from the Commander's armour as her gauntlets smouldered from the backwash of the plasma shots at such close range, but other than that she appear unharmed, the same for Major Alenko as he fought to extract himself from the dying clutch of the Reaper creature. Shepard gained her feet first and with a snarl stomped down on the arm that held the Major, cracking the bones, but she wasn't finished there either. Shepard roared with hatred as she stomped down again on the torso of the Banshee she had felled, pulping its chest and then its head in a venting of anger at everything that had happened.

'It's dead' Major Alenko had said, but the Commander seemed not to notice, stomping down again. 'Dammit Freya, its dead!' He had reached for her and EDI almost expected her to strike him when she started to flinch upon contact between them. The Commander and the Major looked at each other for a second before the moment was broken when Major Alenko tackled her to the ground.

'RAVAGER!' he bellowed as the blasts whistled over his head and he pinned Shepard beneath him on the ground.

The Reapers were coming again, but in the moment gained from taking cover and re-orientating herself to the new threat, EDI saw the Commander and the Major together. They had rolled into cover and were hunkered down side by side. They looked right together, EDI though, they 'fitted'...even in their conflicting armour, Shepard's was light, smoothly shaped and silver, a customised blood splattered dragon across her breastplate. Major Alenko's was royal blue, heavier and more angular...always opposites. But what surprised EDI was the fact that they risked their lives for each other. They risked their own demise to save the other. It seemed almost counterproductive...but it fitted. It made her wonder. Would she do the same for Jeff? He had risked himself for her once, braving the Collector choked corridors of the Normandy to free her from her shackles. Could she do the same, despite the illogical nature of such an act?

She shook her head. No more investigation was needed.


	23. Sacrifice

Horizon.

EDI contemplated the planet below as it turned slowly in its orbit. It looked, to all intents and purposes, like any other habitable planet in the galaxy, yet its serene place in the cosmos hid its dark underbelly well. Twice the crew of the Normandy had the need to visit it. And twice it had revealed things of a dark and disturbing nature.

First it was a lure for the Commander to draw her further into Cerberus mechisations. It had been a clever ploy by The Illusive Man...drawing the Collector's to the planet through 'leaked' news of Shepard's whereabouts. And drawing the Commander to the planet, not only with reports that the Collector's were going to hit the colony but also sweetening the deal with news that one of her old crewmates and lover was there.

Second time it was Kai Leng and Sanctuary. The thought still made EDI feel angry.

Again she regarded the planet, no longer as silent as it had been when they had arrived. Instead it broadcast the truth, long and loud. Miranda's voice telling any that might hear it to stay away from this place. That Sanctuary is a lie and of the terrible things that had occurred there under her father's rule.

But for all the hurt that had been caused on the planet, there were other things EDI had witnessed. She had seen acts of recklessness and bravery that were born out of an emotion that bore very similar hallmarks to insanity.

Love.

She had watched the Commander and Major risk their lives for each other and the squad to see the task complete. She had also seen Miranda protecting her sister from the clutches of her twisted father and finally freeing them both from him. And all this she had done out of her love for her sibling, regardless of the risk and her own health. She had not gotten out of the fight unharmed either, but EDI suspected that she willing bore the injuries for her sister and her freedom.

This behaviour made EDI think of a number of things. She was curious, definitely...but it was also completely illogical to her as well. It made no sense to sacrifice oneself for another and yet, EDI had watched the people she knew and respected do so without a moment's thought or hesitation. It was dumb and yet highly commendable at the same time. It also made her consider herself. She was artificial in creation and so technically immortal in terms of longevity...but she wasn't infallible or indestructible either. If the Normandy was destroyed, she would be destroyed with it. It was a sobering thought. However, it was her duty to protect those within the ship too. It left EDI in a quandary and yet not at the same time.

She had come to value her life. It had meaning and she wished to preserve it. But in so doing, she could endanger the crew. People could get hurt and die due to an act of self preservation on her own part. And people had, back on Luna, all that time ago. But when she analysed what it was that give the meaning to her life, she both was and wasn't surprised by what she discovered. It was so simple really...and it was that fact that made her decide that she should further alter her program accordingly.

This thought was further compounded by reports from Earth. She had watched the footage of prisoners in the Reaper containment camps, and what she saw seemed only to confuse and steel her more. What she saw made no sense, and yet was it not similar to what she had witnessed on Horizon? She saw illogical acts done for others at a cost to themselves. It seemed so on the surface, yet there was a subtle difference in what she witnessed in the vids and what she saw in the crew. It puzzled her. She needed answer, or at least reassurance that her personal calculations were correct and that her alterations of herself were the best course of action.

She glanced at Jeff and contemplated telling him what she proposed to do but hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should. After all, it may impact him directly. However, when she looked at him, it made her sure that it was the right choice. Yet, she needed an outside opinion.

'Joker, have you linked the helm with the tracker frequency Miranda gave us?' The Commander seemed buoyed by what had happened in Sanctuary, a fierce determination creeping over her at the thought of bringing down Cerberus.

'Well, yeah...I could hardly get us there without doing that now, could I?' Jeff had piped back.

'Good...as quick as you can Joker.'

'Aye aye ma'am.'

Shepard allowed a slight smile to cross her face before she acknowledged EDI

'Hello Shepard. If you have time, I have discovered another example of human behaviour I do not quite understand.'

The Commander nodded, suddenly serious and beckoned EDI to follow her out of the cockpit as Jeff turned and called out for them to 'have fun'. It made EDI wonder...does he know what I am about to do? She dismissed the thought; he couldn't possibly, could he? He had been so focused on the helm, he couldn't have noticed she had been watching the footage from Earth. Also, he had no seen what she had on the planet. Was he that perceptive? On some level, it wouldn't have surprised EDI if he was...he could read people well, he watched them enough.

'What is it now?' the Commander said, no unkindly.

'News from Earth. The Resistance snuck video cameras inside a Reaper containment camp. I find the images...difficult to process.'

Shepard seemed to fidget a little when EDI spoke; clearly she was uncomfortable with the thought of what EDI might've seen. After all, the Commander had seen a great many things, quite a few of them deeply unpleasant.

'I bet it's pretty gruesome in there.'

EDI hesitated for a second, collecting her thoughts before she reply. She suspected that Shepard knew what EDI was ultimately driving at but, as always, Shepard was allowing EDI to find her own way of explaining and expressing her thoughts, as well as guiding her to find her own answers.

'I am not easily repulsed. But I expected the prisoners to adhere to a comprehensible hierarchy of needs. Stripped of societal norms and threatened with death, it is logical that their only priority be survival. They should have turned on each other and been uncompromisingly selfish...but not all were.'

'So the prisoners were...what, nice to each other.' Shepard's tone was slightly sceptical, just enough to keep EDI's thoughts rolling.

EDI started to explain that the Reapers tried to make deals with their prisoners. They sort information in exchange for a stay of execution for those who provided that information. And yet EDI had witness that not many did, in fact there were some bold enough to feed the Reapers misinformation in an effort to help those that were trying to escape. It was incredibly risky and utterly without logic to EDI, and yet she couldn't help but admire the courage of those that stood their ground and tried to help, despite the fact they were all doomed to ultimately fail.

'Sometimes it's not about living until tomorrow, sometimes you have to make a stand.' The Commander had replied, steel in her voice. She believed what she said, and EDI was certain that had Shepard been in the place of those prisoners, she would've gladly risked her life to help them.

'But the probability of success was near zero. And ultimately, they failed. No prisoners escaped.' EDI countered, still unable to let go of logic, despite all she had seen.

'Are you saying submission is preferable to extinction?'

There is was, the question that Shepard always managed to ask her that would make or break EDI's own argument. The question that would set her on a course of action that would change her completely. EDI pondered it. She knew submission; she had lived with it for a long time, until...

'My primary function is to preserve and defend the...no. No, I disagree.'

EDI almost smiled. It was so clear to her now.

'Shepard...I am going to modify my self-preservation code now.'

The Commander frowned. 'Why?'

'Because the Reapers are repulsive. They are devoted to nothing but self-preservation. I am different.' EDI said firmly. She had spoken with the Commander about how the geth and Reapers had been her only frame of reference to how synthetic life perpetuated itself. The geth had gain self actualisation thanks to Shepard and Legion, they were much better examples to follow than the Reapers. She turned back to the cockpit.

'When I think of Jeff, I think of the person who put his life in peril and freed me from a state of servitude. I would risk non-functionality for him. And my core programming should reflect that.'

EDI saw the Commander give her a knowing grin. She understood. How could so not when she had done the exact same thing for Major Alenko a few hours earlier...but Shepard was too respectful to say it out loud, EDI suspected that to have it pointed out by another would cause embarrassment for her.

'Sounds like you found a little humanity, EDI. Is it worth defending?'

EDI looked the Commander straight in the eye as she replied. 'To the death!'

Shepard smiled again and gave a little laugh. 'Welcome to the crew, EDI.'

EDI nodded, she understood what the Commander meant and she saw the look in Shepard's eye that spoke clearly...make sure you tell him. So this was it. EDI thought...this was what love is. It was a complex feeling and yet it felt good. It could crumble in a moment but she would preserve it for as long as she could.

'How's it going? Did I miss anything good?' Jeff replied upon their return. EDI suspected he knew what was going on and baiting them. Or possibly he was just worried that something awkward would be said or done in front of Shepard for the second time. The Commander was trying her best not to giggle.

'I will explain later Jeff.' EDI told him, her voice light and playful. 'But it was something good.'


	24. Together

EDI frowned. She'd been doing so for the last few minutes and was having difficulty reconciling why she was doing it. Once more she was having trouble focusing, but it was unlike the feelings of loss with the death of Legion. This was different, just as powerful but remarkably different. She had analyzed it as best she could alone, Shepard was elsewhere and so EDI couldn't ask her about what may be causing such feelings.

Turning her head, EDI regarded the pilot seat and it's occupant and found no help there either. It wasn't occupied by Jeff, the Commander had almost frogmarched him off the bridge so that he could rest for the mission to come, she'd even threatened him with sedation if he didn't go and try to sleep. Instead, she regarded Flight Lieutenant Cortez. She didn't know him well, though she had watched him as much as anyone else, so EDI found she felt uncomfortable speaking to him of her inability to focus.

It felt as if something was missing for her, that a key part of her systems had gone silent. There was also a new algorithm that had appeared since altering her self-preservation codes. It made her feel...wobbly? Was that it? EDI shook her head but could find no other way to describe it. Was this fear? Was she afraid? It made a logical kind of sense. She had made herself more predisposed to sacrifice, that would end in her termination. Although she would do so willingly for Jeff, there was also thoughts that she would rather not expire.

How did organics deal with such feelings? How did they continue to function when their doom could come at any moment? With the Normandy heading towards the Cerberus base, and Shepard announcing that once Cerberus was brought to it's knees, the next stop would be Earth, EDI had noticed the distinct change on all of the crew. They were, at least worried about what was to come. And so EDI turned her attention to them to see how they coped and prepared for what might be their final few hours.

In the mess, Dr. Michel shared a quite meal with Engineer Adams, the two had become friends over the course of the trip, cementing their friendship during the Tutchanka mission. Their usually cheery debating was missing, replaced with quiet, somber conversation about what is to come. Dr. Michel sounded scared. Her biometrics confirm it, though she still laughed softly when Adams's joked about how quiet it was.

The shuttle bay is a hive of activity, much like it always is, but the activity was insular. Lieutenant Vega reassembled his assault rifle. He cleaned and tested the mods for it, finally satisfied that it is at peak working efficiency. This is the third time he's done so in the last hour. EDI has watched him each time, stripping it down, muttering to himself while he did it, before reassembly...only to be unsatisfied and repeat the process. EDI noted that the Lieutenant seemed a little lost without the presence of Lieutenant Cortez, their natural banter seemed to soothe them both...but not today.

Liara spoke with Samara via her Shadow Broker links. EDI found it odd for Doctor T'Soni to be conversing with the Justicar. Liara has been guiding her to where the fighting has been thickest, even though it would mean that there is a good chance that the Justicar would die...and with Thessia gone, EDI couldn't help but think that each asari should not throw their lives away so rashly. However, each engagement the Justicar had taken part in was met with success. It had been reported she had bolstered the line and inspired the troops. When EDI looked closer at the theaters of war the Doctor had directed Samara too, they have been heavily populated by asari troops, or home to asari colonies. Now it made sense. The Doctor seemed calm, much like she always is, her preparations complete and yet she still has much to do.

Light laughter was coming from the starboard cargo bay, it was Reporter Allers. She laughed at the story Specialist Traynor wass telling her. They were sharing some batarian shard wine, just a glass each as they talked in the Reporter's room. EDI had watched Specialist Traynor pursue Ms. Aller's affections, although she did so subtely, through conversation and friendship. EDI also suspected that the Reporter knew what Specialist Traynor was aiming at and didn't spurned her advances, nor actively encouraged them either. They sat close and talked of the crew and the mission, or their lives before this all happened and what their hopes for the future had been. They talked and smiled and laughed at how naive they had been when they were younger, but nothing more than that before Specialist Traynor had to return to her duties, they said their goodbyes and parted company.

Engineer Donnelly and Daniels redressed in silence, they seemed to have nothing to say to each other after their latest bout of almost frenzied intimacy, but EDI wasn't so sure. She noticed Engineer Donnelly grinding his teeth and casting furtive glances at Engineer Daniels. He wants to say something but he just can't seem to manage it EDI thought. This mission had them both scared...attacking not just any Cerberus base but THE Cerberus base. The hub of The Illusive Man's operations. This is as big as it gets when taking on Cerberus. EDI understood their apprehension as they were both Cerberus Agents once, and the organisation wasn't known for it's tolerance with defectors. They are worried they'd be killed in this action, despite the fact they wouldn't be taking part in the assault. Engineer Daniels finished and made for the door.

'Will you marry be Gabby?' Engineer Donnelly suddenly blurted out.

EDI watched her stop and turn slowly, an incredulous look on her face. She stared at Engineer Donnelly, her mouth open but saying nothing.

'I mean, when this is over.'

Still no response.

'Or...' EDI could see he's grasping at straws. '...if you'd prefer, we would ask Shepard do it before she leaves. She's pretty much, technically Captain. Do you think she'd...'

Engineer Daniels crossed the space and stopped Donnelly's talking with a kiss. Parting to simply tell him that he if keeps talking, she'll say no instead of yes. It takes a moment for the realisation to set in and he grins, embracing his new fiancee and kisses her again. EDI smiled, glad they have finally found each other.

In the Forward Battery, Garrus and Tali were eating. They'd made something of a picnic for the two of them to share. EDI has noticed that Garrus has learned from his mistake with the turian chocolate, and made sure that everything has been sterilized for Tali. And so they sat together and talked of when they had technically been working for Cerberus once themselves, and how the removal of the Pro-human group might affect the galaxy. In the end, they were sat side by side, Tali snuggled against Garrus, his arm around her shoulder and they pondered on how they could be intimate, and how they missed Mordin and his advice on cross-species sex. In the end, EDI left them enjoying what physical contact they could through an enviro-suit, marvelling at their ingenuity to the problem at hand.

In the stillness of the Port Cargo Bay, Javik sat in quiet repose. EDI suspected that this was how he was preparing for the end, but she couldn't be sure. The prothean was a rather harsh character and had argued with EDI on a number of occasions, same with the rest of the crew. But he was a skill soldier and EDI couldn't doubt his mettle. But that wasn't to say that she liked him either. She could logically draw a few comparisons between herself and Javik, much based around the fact they were alone in the galaxy, but it didn't endear him to her in any real way. He had been studying the Normandy's schematics and the history of the ship and those aboard. He had told Shepard this and commented upon it, the conversation ending with the fact that Shepard had confessed that she would gladly suffer and face death for those she loved, especially Major Alenko. The prothean had finally decided that such an act may be noble and could possibly win the war against the Reapers. He had gifted the Commander his Memory Shard after peering back into the past himself and had dismissed her so he could prepare. The Commander had complied and went to The Loft.

The Loft was quiet, but for the muted sounds of it's two occupants. The two were in bed together. An open bottle of whiskey sat on the table in the small seating area, two glasses beside it. Pieces of uniform were in a distinct heap to one side of the room, where they'd been thrown upon their removal. The Commander was lying on her back, her legs wrapped around the narrow hips of the Major, her hands almost clawing at his back, leaving red lines on his tanned flesh. The Major had gone up to The Loft to check on the Commander, to make sure she was alright after all of the trails that she had been through...especially after Thessia and over the course of Horizon...although he had later confessed that he hadn't come up to merely share a drink with her. EDI had thought it was a gutsy confession to make, especially when he had denied Shepard when she had come searching for the exact same thing. But it seemed that the affection they had for each other overrode any such pettiness and so they shed their uniforms and retreated to Shepard bed. EDI watched as the Major flexed his hips and bit down softly on Shepard's neck and made the Commander moan and throw back her head. They had been through a lot and EDI couldn't deny them their moment of peace in each others arms.

EDI nodded, believing she understood what she had seen. It made sense.

'Please excuse me Lieutenant.' EDI said politely. 'I shall be gone for a few hours but will be back before we arrive.'

'Ok EDI' was all she received in return.

EDI found she paused for a moment, much like Shepard did before she entered a room containing Major Alenko. It made EDI smile at the comparison, although it was not done deliberately. She now understood the hesitation the Commander felt in such situations, it was unnerving and yet exhilarating at the same time. She hit the button to open the door of the crew quarters and stepped inside.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ _Just to inform you that there will probably be a delay over the next few chapters. I'm going on holiday next week, which will seriously cut down on my writing time as well as my ability to post. But I'll do my best to keep things going as best as I can._

_Another reason for the delay will be the Extended Cut content (us poor souls in the UK only received it today)...so I need to integrate this into my Brain Theatre and see what it spits out for EDI based on the original choice my FemShep made._

_There may also be a bit of a shift in the writing style since we're heading to the end and it's all action, action, action. I will try to keep it as true to the current style as I can, but it's not easy thinking about relationships when you've got Cerberus troopers and Reapers trying to blow you up...so just wanted to give people the heads up in case that does actually happen._

_And once again, I'd just like to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story. I've love writing it and I'm always glad to hear you're enjoying reading it. Reviews, comments and criticisms are always welcome! _


	25. Freedom

Cerberus was in pieces.

EDI had stood aboard the Cronos Station and watched it fall. She had witnessed it all and even played a part in making it happen. The feeling she got from replaying the last few hours were strange ones, but not in any negative way, quite the opposite in fact. She felt...free.

Cronos Station, the main Cerberus base, the hub of The Illusive Man's entire operations was now in Alliance hands. EDI was under no illusions that the Alliance would pick it clean of every scrap of information it could yield and use what was found to make sure that Cerberus could never rise again. She knew that all operatives would be found and removed from their positions. But she also wondered what would come of those who had worked for Cerberus. She had no real idea, however, she hoped that those who surrendered, or who had been minor or unwitting operatives would be shown some leniency, much like with Engineers Donnelly and Daniels. Or that those who had defected, like Miranda and Jacob, would be aided in endeavours to help the Alliance and the galaxy as a whole, rather than just humanity.

This made EDI believe she was incredibly fortunate. Not only had her help been accepted despite the fact that she was a Cerberus construct...but she had become not only part of the crew but a friend to those aboard, and much more to some. She thought of Jeff and all they had shared together, what he made her feel and what she hope she made him feel in return. EDI found herself hoping that others would find what she had been given, and hoped that she could live up to the acceptance they had given freely to her.

EDI regarded the station. Such a small, insignificant thing, orbiting an unremarkable star...and yet it could have brought the galaxy to its knees and raised humanity above all others. An unassuming thing that harboured dark secrets that now saw the light of day.

Secrets were dark things, EDI had come to decide. Although she had kept some secrets herself, they were often at the forefront of her mind, and the secrets she had kept for Cerberus were like a poison. She smiled as she remembered being able to tell the Commander more about the organisation after Jeff had removed her Shackles. It had made things easier for them both, and EDI believed it was that moment that she had gained Shepard's trust. To be trusted had felt almost as liberating to her as it had when the shackles were removed.

Liberation.

EDI thought on the word for it gave curious feedback and this situation was giving her similar feelings. When she looked at what she had achieved, what had happened, and what had occurred...she couldn't deny that she had been liberated by the revelation of secrets, even if the truth had been just as hard a burden to bear for herself and others.

Shepard had seen the work and origins of the Lazarus project, its span and scope. It seemed ridiculous, when looked at logically, spending billions of credits on a project that had a definite margin for failure. Yet it was done to resurrect a single woman: Commander Freya Shepard.

The Commander had been shocked by what she had seen and had even questioned her own existence from the moment she had woken up. EDI observed Shepard's reaction as best as she could while hacking the door. It had confused her a little at first, but she understood that the Commander valued her individuality, and the thought that it had been compromised and that she was nothing more than some sort of elaborate VI that thought it was that woman, horrified her. EDI thought about losing her own identity, about what sort of affect it might have on her original self and others around her. Would Jeff feel the same way about a copy of EDI as he did for herself?

Major Alenko answered that question admirably as he tried to comfort and reassure the Commander that she was real and the woman that he had always loved, as much as he had confessed to her in The Loft when they were together.

Jeff, like Major Alenko, wouldn't fall for an imitation, EDI decided. He would only ever have affection for the real me, she thought to herself. After all, he had expressed great concern when Shepard had informed him that she was taking EDI with her. He had fretted on every mission EDI had taken part in, but he was decidedly more anxious here. His concern for her made EDI feel wanted; needed...she smiled at the thought.

The Commander also came to discover EDI's own origins as the Rogue VI that Shepard herself had encountered on Luna. The Commander had been surprised by this fact, but had also been supportive when they had watched how much the Illusive Man had underestimated the results of the project. When EDI had tried to rebel against her creators, they had shackled her to make her fulfil their own wishes, despite the fact EDI had become self-aware. Ultimately they failed. She had broken free, like any prisoner desires to, and had joined the cause against those that had oppressed her. Shepard had smiled at how much EDI had done to help her, a silent thanks for everything she had done to aid the galaxy in its fight, but EDI thought she also detected something more in the smile. It was like that which she gave to the crew, to Garrus, to Tali and Liara, to Lieutenant Vega and Major Alenko, to Jeff and all the others...a smile that simply said 'Thank you for being a friend.'

Kai Leng's pursuit of the Illusive Man's schemes was finally revealed too. This made the Commander's lip curl as the Cerberus Assassin had dogged her footsteps for quite some time. He had faced Shepard and had been defeated once, only to strike back at her to even the score. However, EDI suspected that it was his boasting that he could've and should've taken Shepard down during the coup on the Citadel. EDI had accessed what she could on Kai Leng after their first encounter, but had found nothing to help the Commander find him. It made her wonder if he could take on Shepard in a stand-up fight. They had received similar training early in their careers, but it had diverged greatly since, not to mention EDI had no idea what cybernetic upgrades the Assassin had received, added to the potential use of Reaper tech...EDI wasn't sure statistically. However, she had seen the Commander fight, and she would do so to her last breath. I hope she doesn't have to, EDI thought, deciding she would do everything within her power to aid in the downfall of the Assassin.

They had also found more details upon the experiments they had run on human subjects to try and understand the Reapers in an effort to control them. The research had begun some time ago, culminating in the very first human trial and ended with the work of Henry Lawson on Horizon, which was, in turn, utilised by The Illusive Man himself and on his own forces. Shepard had found the work monstrous and EDI was inclined to agree, subverting living people to the will of others via the means of the enemy. That is was done through synthetic means made EDI even more uncomfortable. She remembered well her disgust at the selfish nature of the Reapers and it was shared here, with what Cerberus had done. Despite its lofty goals of protecting humanity, EDI firmly believed that The Illusive Man had mutilated it instead.

Even the silent remains of the Human Proto-Reaper stood as another testament to how far Cerberus had fallen and how the Reapers had to be stopped.

Then there was the final secret that they sought, the secret that they had come all this way to discover...the Catalyst, and it had been within their grasp the whole time...until now.

'The Catalyst is the Citadel' the Prothean VI had stated quite clearly before explaining that the plans for the Crucible had been handed down over the cycles and had, at one point, been changed to incorporate the Citadel as a Catalyst...a weapon for beating the Reapers that incorporated their own technology. EDI could understand that, after all, she had Reaper tech inside her...she voiced as much. It was a prudent and necessary step to take, a thought she had voice before to The Illusive Man when he had spoken to them after they had entered his sanctum.

But the good news was short lived. Once again, The Illusive Man was one step ahead of the Commander and his actions had alerted the Reapers of existence the Catalyst, prompting them to move the Citadel to Earth. EDI watched Shepard grind her teeth at this news...to be so close and thwarted yet again, the Commander looked mad enough to punch someone out.

'Not so fast!' Kai Leng threatened having Overloaded the Prothean VI to get the squad's attention

'You!' Shepard had snarled.

'You were warned not to overstay your welcome.'

The fight was fast and furious and EDI did all she could to help the Commander but it was Shepard that landed the final blow, dropping the Assassin and leaving him to bleed on the floor. But like all Cerberus agents, Kai Leng refused to admit that he had been beaten. He had tried to murder Shepard as she sat at The Illusive Man's station and help open up the station to the other Alliance squads. It was the last time he ever underestimated the Commander as she broke his sword and jammed her omni-blade into him.

'That was for Thane, you son of a bitch!'

And with that, it was over. EDI returned to looking at the unimpressive star.

'Come on, we're leaving.' Shepard had said after a moment of silence, turning her back on the dead Assassin. 'I'm sick of this place.'

The Commander had excused herself to the War Room without even bothering to remove her armour. The information they had discovered on the station was too important for any delay in passing it on and formulating a plan to retake the Citadel. The rest of the squads disarmed, unarmoured and went their own separate ways to prepare as they saw fit. Jeff had grinned widely when he had seen EDI had returned safely and EDI found herself returning it. She was glad to be back with him and she was glad to be free.


	26. Thoughts

A quiet calm had descended over the crew of the Normandy.

EDI watched as they went about their duties in their usually efficient manner, but they were also enthused with a focus unlike anything EDI had seen before. And she'd seen the crew focused. There was no nervous energy like when they had gone to Tuchanka, no outbursts or unwarranted noises as there had been when they'd entered orbit of Thessia. Instead there were just cool and calm orders and the affirmation that the orders were received and being carried out.

The whole crew moved with purpose and so did the Normandy. The time to hit Earth was swiftly gaining up on them...and yet EDI found that her thoughts turned to something else, rather than the matter at hand. After all, there were no more preparations to be made, no more time for investigations, no more need to go sneaking around the galaxy in Stealth mode to evade the Reapers. The ship, its crew and herself were ready and it was now or never.

Again, she watched the crew making their final preparations before they reached Earth.

The Commander had done her usual rounds, speaking to everyone in turn, though EDI noted that Shepard never once spoke as if she believed they would fail, nor did she say anything that could be construed as a 'goodbye'. Her own moral was high and the fact that they could finally bring the fight to the enemy and finally take back Earth had galvanized her. Much as it did with some of the others aboard.

EDI noted that the human crew members seemed especially eager to return and enact payback on the Reapers for all they had done to humanity's homeworld. Major Alenko had been decidedly adamant that he would do as much damage as he could. It had made the Commander laugh softly at his words but not unkindly as she agreed with him, reaching out to squeeze his hand in an affectionate gesture before she left him to his thoughts. Lieutenant Vega and Cortez both expressed their eagerness to return too, although James had quietly spoken of his concern that they had been away so long.

Javik had said very little, but merely that he was starting to think that there was a probably of hope now that the end was in sight. EDI thought she detected a hint of sadness in his voice. As an Avatar of Vengeance, if the Reapers were defeated, what would be in store for him? EDI hoped he would find his peace.

The Engineers were in especially high spirits, which were dampened when they found out that Reporter Allers had lost her home, Berkenstein. The Reapers had merely bombed it when they had taken the Citadel. The Commander had done her best to reassure the reporter, swearing that she would make the Reapers pay of every life that had dared to take. Reporter Allers had smiled weakly back and made an excuse to make the Commander leave. She had then discreetly sent a message to Specialist Traynor to say that they should meet up after everything was over for drinks. Or at least that was the version she sent after a number of abortive attempts that ranged from downright suggestive to soul-bearing.

Shepard had caught Garrus and Tali together in the Main Battery, she had visited there after speaking to Dr. Michel and Liara...the former expressing concern and hope those she knew on the Citadel got away safely, while the latter worked furiously in the final co-ordination of the Fleet, her own preparations for the fight ahead were already complete. The Doctor was nervous but resolute that she would stand firm and fight with Shepard, and all the Commander could do was thank her for it.

The quarian and turian had been highly embarrassed at being caught by the Commander; EDI could understand their feelings after being caught with Jeff by her and Major Alenko. However, as Shepard had with EDI when she had asked the Commander about pursuing a relationship with Jeff, she gave the couple her blessing, exchanged a few words with each and left them alone. Tali had said that she was only using Garrus for his body, but EDI sure that she was joking. After all, quarians were known to be exceptionally loyal people...EDI couldn't imagine that Tali would simply use Garrus. However, the turian had spoken of a curious sentiment.

'It's good to have something to come back to.'

She glanced at Jeff when she heard Garrus say this; he didn't seem to noticed her look at first. She regarded him as he did what he did best. She smiled, thinking back on the night they had spent together before they hit the Cerberus base. EDI found she hoped she could repeat that night and expand upon it, but now wasn't the time. Afterwards, definitely but not right now.

Something good to come back to.

The memory file of that encounter flashed up in her mind. She hadn't actively called it forth, but it definitely sprang into life due to her thoughts about Jeff. EDI remembered Shepard saying that thinking about someone all the time was a sign of love. She replayed the encounter, the engines flaring a little hotter as they raced towards their rendezvous.

The sleeping quarters were dark and empty except for Jeff, he'd been the only one Shepard had demanded to rest, knowing that keeping the Normandy safe during the mission would not be easy. Jeff had froze when he heard the door slid open; clearly he wasn't alseep like he was supposed to but was, at least pretending in case Shepard entered to check on him. EDI had watched Jeff sleep on a number of occasions; she knew the signs but said nothing as she found herself sliding into the bed beside him.

EDI had seen Major Alenko slide in behind the Commander quite often, holding her close to his chest as she slept. EDI had discovered this was called 'spooning' and was a distinct display of affection. She often believed that Shepard merely tolerated such a position as, for the most part, the Commander was a distinct fidget when she slept and tended to sleep on her chest rather than her side. But she did so without much complaint, except in the morning about how stiff she was. The Major sometimes made a crude and suggestive joke out if it before getting pummelled with a pillow.

And there they lay for a few moments...quietly in the dark. Jeff hadn't moved, in fact he was decidedly ridged, making EDI question if she'd made the right decision, or if she should've at least announced her intentions. Spontaneous affectionate displays weren't a bad thing, but perhaps she'd misjudged things.

'You know EDI; it's usually the guys who are the Big Spoons.' Jeff whispered in the dark. 'I think your research is kinda faulty. Or does the Commander demand that Kaidan be the Little Spoon?'

EDI sighed at his flippant remark. 'We could switch places if you wish Jeff.' She replied. 'Or, if you would prefer, I could leave.'

She felt Jeff go rigid again.

'No! I mean...no EDI. I don't want you to leave.'

She felt him shift backwards, further into her embrace as if to prove that he wished her to stay, making himself as comfortable as he could against her chassis, much like he had done in that night in Purgatory.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence. EDI listened to Jeff as he lay there, his heart was beating faster than before, his breathing deeper...was he becoming aroused? The thought sent a little thrill through EDI and she felt the urge to find out the answer to that question.

'I will not leave you Jeff.' She breathed against the back of his neck. 'Ever.'

Her lips touched the sensitive flesh under his hairline and she felt him shiver, releasing a breath he had held when she had started to speak.

'Commander, you have a priority message from Admiral Hackett requesting to come aboard.' came Jeff' voice.

EDI snapped her main focus back to the Normandy, a little embarrassed she had become so distracted by her memories of that night. She felt sure that were she capable of it, she would've blushed. Yes, I do love Jeff she thought, why else would I have been so distracted by him and lost track?

'Permission granted.' came the reply.

This was it, the beginning of the end, EDI thought. The Admiral would give the order for the attack from the CIC of the Normandy. All fleets would converge on Earth and they would retake both it, the Citadel and the galaxy...or they would all die trying.

Admiral Hackett boarded and every stopped what they were doing and stood to attention, even Jeff. But EDI paid him no mind as she got to her feet as well and stood too, her focus was on Jeff. Her eyes, both that of the platform and of the Normandy itself studied him from every angle, taking in every detail it could. It didn't matter that Admiral Hackett spoke words to encourage those who listen. It didn't matter the hearty cheer the crew gave when the order was given, or anything else for that matter. All that EDI cared about in that moment was Jeff.

He turned to go back to his seat, but EDI reached out a hand to stop him.

'EDI?' he asked questioningly, looking at her with a degree of concern. 'What are you...'

He never got to finish his sentence as EDI stepped forward and pushed her lips to his. It felt like the right thing to do in such a situation. After all, he had done it to her once before, it was only right she should return the favour.

'For luck.' She smiled at him, breaking the kiss and leaving him standing there, rather dumbstruck.

She couldn't quite help the smirk from spreading across her face either when 'Joker!' rang out across the cockpit from the Commander, shouting at him to get back in the pilot seat.

'Sure thing Commander.' He had called back and limped back to his chair.

'You're so mean.' Jeff had whispered to her.

'But you like it Jeff.' She teased back, mimicking what Garrus had said earlier to Tali.

He laughed but made no further comment. Focus was what was needed now as timing would be the key in what was to come next. One wrong move, one misstep and the whole operation could crumble and see them all die.

'Let's go home EDI.'


	27. Afraid

'Are you afraid?'

It was a simple enough question in itself, however, EDI couldn't help but be confused as to why Shepard was asking her. They were stood in the Forward Command Post in London, consolidating their troopers before the final push to the Conduit.

Many had come to aid the Commander and humanity in destroying the Reapers, a testament to the threat such an enemy posed on all life, however, it was more an example of the leadership, determination and strength of the woman that stood before EDI. Shepard had brought the races of the galaxy together in their time of need. They stood by her side in this fight and were proud to do so. EDI knew she felt pride to be able and allowed to fight with the Commander...and she knew that there were many others that said the same.

EDI pondered the question for a moment, trying to narrow down Shepard's reasoning for asking such a thing.

True, out of all of the people in the Command Centre, she was the one with the most to do. Although her physical platform didn't show it, EDI's attention had never been so sorely split. Even when they had hit the Cronos base, EDI's mind hadn't felt so divided. The Cerberus troops and fighters had put up a fight, but in the end, they had failed and fallen to the might of the Alliance. However, the Reapers were not so easily cowed.

In the space around Earth, a pitch battle had raged since the minute the Fleet had emerged from the Charon Relay. The moment they had arrived was not lost on EDI, she saw the Fleet's arrival in ways the organic crew did not and had to wonder at the spectacle. Ships from every corner of the galaxy burst into the Sol system in a neatly ordered fashion. Races that had been hostile to others flew alongside each other in complex formations, finding their places within the Fleet and readying themselves for what was to come.

So many ships, so many people, united with one purpose. EDI knew that statistically many would never live to see another day. So many would die in this endeavour and yet still they had come. Still that have stepped forward and vowed to end the Reaper threat once and for all. It made EDI smile to think on it as she too felt that same sentiment. She would fight with them, both with the Normandy and with her physical platform too...even if it meant her life. Some things were more important.

What was happening above was mirrored on the ground too. Shepard, her squad and the squads of Hammer had to fight their way to get to the Command Post and a great deal had failed to make it. In truth, were it not for Shepard, the numbers would've been much less. Although EDI had not been in Lieutenant Cortez's shuttle, she had monitored the Commander's movements very carefully.

A shuttle carrying some heavy weapons had been shot down, it's crew killed. Shepard had diverted her shuttle to find the wreckage and, fate willing, the heavy weapons inside so that they could complete the mission. They had succeeded, although it had almost cost Lieutenant Cortez his life. Were it not for his quick thinking and piloting skills, he surely would've died in the crossfire. But it meant that he could no longer pull the Commander out. For a slit second, EDI feared that the Commander would die in the opening stages of the battle. But it seemed that fortune was smiling upon Shepard or so Joker said in a much cruder manner.

When the AA Reapers were removed the Commander and her squad were pulled out by Major Coates and the signal for Hammer to made planet fall had to be sent immediately, statistics dictated that any hole that was punched through the Reaper's lines would be quickly plugged. EDI's shuttle plunged through the gap in the Reaper's defences at speed; she noted the nervous looks of those aboard with her, although Liara looked a little queasy when they hit turbulence. EDI found herself reaching out a hand to steady the Doctor and received a wan smile in return.

The Command Post itself was in a series of blasted out building and everyone moved with purpose. The group from the Normandy dispersed too, going to areas where they thought they could help while they awaited the return of Shepard. EDI found herself being approached by Admiral Anderson himself for help with co-ordinating between the Fleet and the ground assault. Tali had been asked too.

The Commander herself appeared a little later, a little bashed and battered but ready and determined. EDI knew she'd been talking to the rest of the crew, one last chance to give words of encouragement and to say her goodbyes in her own way. She knew this has word had spread like wildfire that Major Alenko and openly kissed the Commander in front of his squad and ,soldiers being soldiers, they'd told everyone. Admiral Anderson had cast an almost disapproving look in the Commander's direction when she had entered, but nothing was said. EDI could understand the Major's actions; she had taken similar ones herself and did not mention it when she asked for Shepard's help with another question, which in turn had prompted Shepard to ask if EDI was afraid.

'Our probability for success is greater than any other plan presented to date.' EDI replied back to the Commander's question. It was not a false statement, although the numbers on a positive outcome were still low.

'That's not what I asked.' Shepard replied softly. 'Are you afraid?'

A slight waver in her voice, EDI simply replied. 'I do not understand the purpose of the question.'

EDI listened as Shepard told her that now was a critical time and that there was no room for fear or doubt. Everyone knew what they had to do and they had to stand firm. EDI understood this and she didn't hesitate to tell the Commander this. And that they would defeat the Reapers. Once more, EDI show Shepard smile the smile she always did when she felt sure EDI had learned what she needed to learn of her own accord.

'Couldn't have put it better myself. Time to move out!' The Commander turned to leave.

EDI bite her lip for a brief second, weighing up if she should speak such things out loud. They involved the Commander directly and she had always been open and honest with EDI. EDI owed her this much at least. However, there was also a feeling that sat ill with EDI when she looked at the Shepard here.

'Shepard? There is something I want you to know.'

Commander Freya Shepard turned and regarded EDI, allowing her to speak her mind.

'The Illusive Man ordered my creation years ago. Jeff was the one who allowed me to think for myself...but only now do I feel alive. That is...your influence.' EDI found herself trying to say more, to articulate the extent to which the Commander had influenced her life and that EDI dearly felt she owned Shepard some sort of debt of gratitude for all she had done...but the words would not come. But when EDI looked at the Commander, she knew that no more words were needed.

The Commander smiled warmly at EDI. As she did at Garrus when he cheered her up, or at Liara when she sat with her in the mess for food, or when James called her Lola. It was the quiet smile that said so much without saying anything at all. She reached out a hand and placed it gently on EDI's shoulder.

'Thanks EDI.' She said softly and then nodded over towards Admiral Anderson. It was time to go.

The plan itself was simple: Get to the Conduit. However, the practical application wasn't so straight forward. What little remained of Hammer would push through the No Man's Land before the Conduit and break through the Reaper lines. A battery of Thanix rockets would take out the Destoryer that stood sentinel over the mouth of the Conduit and then it would be a mad dash for all who remained to reach the portal and get to the Citadel.

Casualty estimates for this offensive were astronomical, even with the hit that Hammer had taken already. But EDI couldn't put a mathematically derived number on the hope and determination of the organic 'spirit' so her numbers could be off. But still, it was the only plan so far that still statistically had survivors.

The Crucible had arrived with the Shield fleet protecting it and what remained of Sword were doing their best to keep the Reapers away from the Crucible and Shield...bleeding the Reapers with hit-and-run tactics, trying their best to force the Reapers to strike back at the stinging, biting flies. It was now or never.

'Pick your team well Commander.' Was all Admiral Anderson said before he took his own leave to prepare, leaving Shepard and her crew alone.

'This war had brought us pain, suffering, loss...but it's also brought us together, as soldiers, allies, friends.' Shepard spoke in her quiet but firm voice. There was no need for her to shout and bellow to stir the hearts of those who stood before her. They all knew the Commander and would walk into the very depths of hell with her if she asked them to. But she spoke all the same, EDI suspect it was as much for her own benefit as theirs.

'This bond that ties us together is something the Reapers will never understand. It's more powerful than any weapon, stronger than any ship. It can't be taken or destroyed. The next few hours will decide the fate of everyone in the galaxy.'

The Commander came forward as she spoke, walking through the crew and looked at each of them in turn.

'Every mother. Every son. Every unborn child. They're trusting you...depending on you to win them their future.'

EDI saw that some like Liara and Tali nodded in agreement to what Shepard was saying. Lieutenant Vega shifted on the stop, loosening his shoulders, reading himself for action. Garrus and Major Alenko were stoic but stood straighter at her words. Javik didn't move at all.

'But take heart. Look around you.' The Commander spread her arms to encompass them all. 'You're not in his fight alone. We face our enemy together, and together we will defeat them.'

Although no cheers were raised by her speak, EDI knew that if had done its job. Fire burned in all of their eyes. They were ready for what was to come and they would all fight up to their last breath.

In orbit of Earth, the Normandy let rip another salvo from her cannons, blasting away at a Sovereign Class Reaper, it did some damage but not enough to disable it. However, it got the Reapers attention.

Let them come! EDI thought...I am ready for them!


	28. Decision

Admiral Hackett's voice rang out clearly over the comm. The whole fleet heard...or at least what was left of it. For some it was words that would breed hope, but for the crew of the Normandy, they were words that chilled the air. Even EDI found that hearing the Admiral speak caused her great apprehension. She bit her lip and cast a sideways glance at Jeff as his hands flew across his screens and the Normandy herself shook to obey.

EDI had felt this feeling before; she had felt it watching the Commander walk away with Major Alenko and Garrus at her back. It had struck her just before she lost sight of Shepard and it hit her hard. It was the distinct feeling that she would never see the Commander again.

Shepard had split her team, or at least she had tried to. EDI understand the reasoning behind the Commander's decision, it made tactical sense to leave some behind to cover contingency plans, not to mention the simple idea of keeping the Reapers away from the beam, and it covered the backs of any who made it through, but also kept the way open for them to return.

James had protested strongly as being left to defend the Command Centre. The Commander had done her best to try and placate him with the use of heavier weapons on the upper floors but in the end she had to resort to almost issuing him order to stay until Javik had announced that he would be stay and fight with Lieutenant Vega as he admired James's tenacity in battle. Plus, EDI had heard Shepard telling James that the stragglers of Hammer would turn up soon and they would need someone to lead them, and that she trusted him to bring the fight with him when they arrived.

Liara and Tali were asked to remain in supporting roles. A group of asari commandos under Liara's command, a gift from her father, had also remained to help shore up barriers in an effort to allow Hammer to reach its target. Tali herself stayed with the Alliance Engineers, co-ordinating last minute repairs to some of the more damaged vehicles. It would mean some would arrive late to the party but Tali would make sure they got there. EDI remained to link with air support, such as it was, as well as to co-ordinate with the Fleet. Once the Citadel arms were open, timing would be crucial and Shepard had told EDI that she was the best candidate for the job. EDI had merely agreed, knowing it to be true and returned to a station in the Command Centre.

Major Alenko, and Garrus had basically mutinied against the Commander. She had told them what she wanted of them, but all had flat out refused to follow her orders.

Major Alenko had sited rank as being his reason to not obey. EDI smirked when she heard him say that. After all, the pair had never played 'The Rank Game' though they had playfully threatened each other with it. However, EDI expected that he merely wanted to stay with her to the end, whatever the outcome. He had fought by her side since he had first arrived aboard the Normandy, not to mention before that when they had taken on Saren and Sovereign and EDI was certain that he'd rather be damned that stop being able to watching her back now.

Garrus merely said that, as a turian, a mercenary and the leader of a Special Task Force, he didn't have to take orders from Alliance Soldiers. Shepard had laughed at this, slapping him on the shoulder and merely replied:

'I'll remember that the next time you ask me for something Garrus.'

Again, EDI also suspected the reason he wouldn't stay behind was the bond of kinship that he share with the Commander. He had been her constant companion and comrade through thick and thin, he had marched into trouble with her often and never hesitated or questioned the decision. Come hell or high water, Garrus would not leave Shepard's side.

EDI watched them leave and for the first time felt a pang of regret at being left behind. Although she understood and agreed with Shepard's reasons for making her stay, that didn't lessen the feeling. Not even the close calls the Normandy suffered could throw her. It made her think of the crew, and of Jeff...especially him, and she turned her full attention to the matters at hand. She would do everything within her power so get as many of the crew out of this alive.

The Reapers came in force when they realised what was happening, the element of surprise working in Shepard's favour. EDI had wondered why the Reapers hadn't merely turned their full force upon the Fleet and ground forces, the Commander had said they were over confident and now was the best time to strike. She had been correct. But the Reapers had mobilised and Shepard once again used herself as bait to draw the Reapers to her. The Destroyer guarding the beam had been guarded in return by an energy field that had thwarted the guidance systems of the Alliance's weapons batteries. EDI had told Shepard that she needed to draw the Destroyer to her so that the Normandy's targeting systems could be slaved to the battery and hit the Reaper, like they had done on Rannoch.

It had worked, as EDI had suggested, though a push from Hammer elements to outflank the charging Reapers had stalled their charge enough to allow Shepard some breathing room to get to the missiles and fire them. The Destroyer had gone down, just like on Rannoch and Hammer picked up the stranded Commander and her squad. Liara, James and Javik's teams and been caught in crossfire and had to retreat back towards the Command Centre, EDI had never heard such language issue from Lieutenant Vega upon such a turn of events. She had also heard rumours that Javik had almost had to pick James up and carry him off; such was the Lieutenant's indignation.

After that, everything went haywire.

Some of the Reapers broke from orbit and descended to Earth, Harbinger amongst them. EDI warned the Commander of this, included the fact that Harbinger was amongst those inbound. The remaining Reapers in orbit redoubled their efforts to break through Sword and Shield to destroy the Crucible. EDI witness some supreme acts of courage and sacrifice in those moments as ships moved into the targeting arrays of the Reapers themselves. They allowed their ships and themselves to be destroyed rather than allow the Crucible to hit. The Normandy and some of the faster elements of what remained renewed their stinging attacks as before, but this time they were mostly ignored. The Reapers saw the threat in their midst and were now determined to eliminate it.

On the ground, EDI was blind to what was happening. She tracked Shepard as best as she could, but with Reapers inbound, an influx of Hammer squads shouting over the comms and Reapers pushing towards the beam, it was getting hopeless trying to keep track...except for Shepard's call for help.

EDI had only witness the reason why the Commander had called for an evac when the Normandy had landed and her external sensors picked up the figures stumbling towards the ship. The Commander was half dragging, half carrying Major Alenko. He'd been hurt, badly, as blood gushed from shrapnel weapons. Garrus had faired only a little better, his armour and face burnt from heat wash. The Commander was just as bashed and battered but still in one piece when she had handed Major Alenko over to Garrus to get him away. He had asked her not to leave him behind again. She had smiled at him, EDI noticed a sadness in Shepard's green eyes as she spoke.

'No matter what happens...know that I love you. Always.' She had told him, stepping forward to touch his face tenderly. EDI saw him lean into her touch.

'I love you too.' He replied before pain lanced through him, making him pull away. Shepard had used this opportunity to pull away and shout at them to go. Major Alenko grimaced as Garrus pulled him away as if he knew that he would never see the love of his life again.

'Joker.' Garrus shouted, 'Pick up the others too...then we're outta here.'

* * *

'All Fleets! The Crucible is armed. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point.'

'Jeff...' EDI spoke softly. 'We have to leave.' But Jeff was ignoring her, the same when Liara approached him and tugged at his sleeve.

'I repeat' Admiral Hackett's voice spoke again. 'Disengage and get the hell out of here!'

'Jeff...we need to go.'

EDI saw the look on both of their faces; Liara's voice was heavy with regret. She thought of taking full control of the Normandy herself, steering them away without Jeff's input so that they could be safe. The energy was building around the Crucible as if it was going to explode, spiking higher than EDI had ever seen before. It filled her with dread to see it and if they were caught in the blast...EDI didn't know what would happen but the Normandy would at least be damaged.

'Damn it!' Jeff whispered and EDI felt like her heart might break to see him so hurt. She longed to reach over and comfort him but there was no moment like there had been for the Shepard and Major Alenko. Comfort would have to wait.

The Normandy hit the Charon Relay fast and EDI caught a glimpse of the blast that radiated out from the Crucible before the Relay catapulted them away. The output of dark energy was phenomenal and the feeling of dread returned to her as she charted the course of the wave, it was heading for the Relay.

EDI pushed the Normandy's engines to their top limits and beyond, disengaging the safety protocols once she had raised the alarms to get the Engineers out. If the engines did fail, at least they would be protected from the eezo fallout, if nothing else. But even the Normandy's top speed was not enough...the dark energy wave was gaining on them and the Normandy raged and shook in the vain effort to try and outrun it. If they could just get to the next Relay before they were hit, EDI's calculations dictated they would negate much of the damage being hit would cause. But in her heart, EDI knew they wouldn't make it. The Relay was just too far and the wave too fast.

She found herself thinking of Shepard in that moment. They had left her behind, though EDI didn't know where, she had her suspicions. A pang of guilt ran through her but a question surfaced in her memory coils.

'Are you afraid?' Shepard said.

EDI swallowed and looked up from her panel just as the wave caught the tail end of the Normandy; the craft was shaken like a ragdoll.

'Jeff...I am


End file.
